Red Strings on Their Pinkies
by lunaryu
Summary: Yakuza Brothers Series. The most complicated thing of being a Casanova was… being easy to fall in love with the right people. It was how Rihan met Otome and Wakana, and how Rikuo was born to be the half brother of Rikuou. AU. Yamabuki x Rihan x Wakana.
1. Red Strings on Their Pinkies Part 1

**Red Strings on Their Pinkies**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Series: **Yakuza Brothers

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Nura Rihan/Nura Wakana, Nura Rihan/Yamabuki Otome

**Summary: **_Yakuza Brothers Series.__The most complicated thing of being a Casanova was… being easy to fall in love with the right people. It was how Rihan met Otome and Wakana, and how Rikuo was born to be the half brother of Rikuou._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine. Or else… every hot guys inside would be gay XD<strong>

**Warning: **_**Het **__(the first time I make het pairing as the main characters… I hope I do it right), __**AU **__(in the Yakuza Brothers Universe), __**oOC **__(just a little bit of Rihan-sama~—I love daddy Rihan the lady killer! XDDD), __**shounen ai **__(just hints of Gyuuki/Rihan), __**foul language and violence **__(well, it's in yakuza universe so…), etc…_

**A/N: **I don't know why… but I'm so intrigued by the history of Rihan and Wakana, so… *sighs*. I actually wanted Rihan-sama for myself, but… how sweet would it be to make the story between them…. Jeez, why am I babbling? Ignore my ramble. Please just read~

* * *

><p><strong>Red Strings on Their Pinkies—A Special Story of My Brother is Oyabun!<strong>

**(A Yakuza Brothers Series)**

**Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>Don't you know…? Every person in this planet is connected to each other by an invisible string.<em>

_Each of the strings represents a special connection, families, lovers, friends, even enemies. And there should be only one red string connecting two people on their pinkies as the fated ones. _

_However, sometimes… there's a special someone that has more than one red strings… either because that someone isn't capable for finding 'the one' or because that someone has been fated to be with more than one person._

_This is a story of that someone… who is categorized as the later…who then becomes a father of two fated boys that's connected so strongly by not only a familial bond, but also a red string of the fated ones'…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Twenty years ago… five years before Nura Rikuou and Rikuo were born in this universe….<p>

A tall very handsome man, with fair skin and flowing long black hair tied only in the lower part, wearing blue-black striped _kinagashi,_ stretched his body up while yawning after he just woke up from his slumber.

He blinked his light golden-amber colored eye several times while stroking the other eyelid with the back of his hand. He had a very nice nap, apparently, as he sighed contently with a small satisfied smile on his face.

"Time to play~!" he said with a delightful grin before he went down from a branch of oak tree inside a park.

In an instant after his feet hit the ground gracefully, a mass of women in the park looked up from their activities and…

"KYAAAAA! RIHAN-SAMAAAAA!"

"RIHAN-SAMA, MY LOOOVE!"

"PLEASE LOOK AT MEEEEE, RIHAN-SAMAAA!"

"RIHAN-SAMA! I LOVE YOOOOOU!"

Massive screams were heard simultaneously and in unison from the entire spaces and corners inside the park.

That very hot nineteen year old young man, Nura Rihan, blinked again twice before setting his very charming, very sexy smile. "Hello, beautiful ladies," he greeted them with a face so radiant that the scream of his name began to escalate to the deafening level.

"KYAAAAA! RIHAN-SAMAAA!"

"I'D DIE FOR YOOOOOU!"

"I'D DIVORCE MY HUSBAND FOR YOOOU!"

"STEP ASIDE, BITCH! RIHAN-SAMA IS MINE!"

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

"RIHAN-SAMAAAAA!"

Rihan just smiled more and waved at them really friendly that most of the girls passed out while squealing in fantasy delight and moaning from the overdose of Rihan's manly charm. Some even spurted nosebleed while fainting comically.

A young man, with a face and a body that rivaled Rihan, and hair looking so silky, straight, long and jet-black, that had just came out from behind the oak tree, looked at the man in front of him and the devastation he had caused, with his reddish-amber eyes, an odd expression, and a bead of sweat on his cheek. "What the hell are you doing, Rihan?" he asked with a deep baritone voice that sounded gruff.

"Oh, Ume-chan, you're here?" Rihan turned his face at the slightly older man behind him and winked at him teasingly.

"Can you stop calling me like that? I _hate_ that nickname. Sounds so girly…," the man looked really irritated at him.

"Oh no, Ume-chan's angry expression is scary," Rihan laughed lightly at the annoyed man, his tone still teasing.

"How come I have to babysit you in my day off? It's just so not fair," the older man that was called Ume-chan by Rihan, in the complete name of Gyuuki Umewakamaru, grumbled under his breath with a vein popping out on his temple.

"Isn't it okay? You just got a time to monopolize me for all day long, Ume…," Rihan paused when Gyuuki glared at him heatedly, "-okay… _Gyuuki_," he corrected his name calling then, not wanting to elicit more hostility from the cranky man, and grinned.

"Why do I want to spend my precious day off with you when what you're going to do is playing around enticing women here and there and making them faint with your charm?" Gyuuki huffed and began to walk away.

"Aw~ come on, don't be so grumpy, Gyuuki. I know you love me best, but I still have to look for a _mate_, for my family's sake," Rihan followed Gyuuki's steps and walked beside him while those remaining girls who somehow got away from his deadly charm were squealing at him and Gyuuki hysterically.

"You mean _our_ family, right? Don't forget. I and my family will always be by your side. After all, I've exchanged _sakazuki_ (1) with the First and with you as well," Gyuuki said seriously.

"I know," Rihan smiled fondly at his loyal sworn 'brother'.

"If you're just looking for a mate, why don't you look for it inside our family? There are plenty of attractive women there," Gyuuki said with inquiring expression. He didn't know why Rihan was so insistent in looking women outside.

Surely, Rihan was very handsome and charming. He was like celebrities around the neighborhood because of his teasing and chauvinist personality and numerous amounts of women (single and or married) would wear their hearts on their sleeves and throw themselves at Rihan's feet for just a bit of his attention. The young man was quite a Casanova. Every woman that looked at him would blush and everyone he was engaged in conversation with would be enticed by his intelligence.

Well, it wasn't like he was sleeping around with different women every night, he just liked seducing them, making them fall for him, but then always keeping them at arm length. Enough to make those women love Rihan with all of their hearts, but not enough to bond a special relationship with him, this guy was quite a sinner and a lady killer.

"Hm… maybe I'm just looking for the right person. There must be 'the one' for me… somewhere," Rihan said with a joyful smile while continuing his comfortable walk with Gyuuki. The man who was two years older than Rihan just sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan's adventures in looking for the right woman continued, not only in his town, but to the neighborhood towns and regions as well. Even though he was the Second Head of Nura Gumi, he didn't really like the idea of him being confined in one place and always under the watch of his own family. He was still young after all and still liked playing around.<p>

Well, until he made a mess of being stalked by the wife of a mob's boss that was.

"Oops."

Rihan had no idea the woman belonged to Hyakumon Gatari Gumi, a fellow yakuza family in Kanto region, one of Rihan's playground. He was just trying to be polite to a woman. He never realized that the woman was a little loose in the head, and from that one contact (he didn't even sleep with her), she followed him everywhere.

Well, she used her husband's subordinates to follow him around. It seemed she had no idea he was the heir of Nura Gumi's head.

Hyakumon Gatari Gumi was based in Tokyo, one of the big yakuza families that refused the alliance with Nura Gumi whose base was in Ukiyo-e. Their leader, Sanmoto, was quite a piece of work. He liked to play with human's lives and truthfully, Rihan hated their guts.

Yet, Rihan hadn't intended to pick a fight with them. It just happened because he tried to safe a beautiful girl from being harassed by them.

Actually, the girl got harassed because the mob's wife was jealous of her beauty… and because Rihan was so protective of her. It wasn't Rihan's fault if he was friendly to women, right?

Well, the girl was indeed really beautiful. Long silky black hair and black pearly eyes… she was like a modern day Yamato Nadeshiko.

Rihan was in love with her at first sight.

Her name was Yamabuki Otome. She was a noblewoman from Nagoya, two years older than him, but she looked really young. She was a very talented national Ikebana artist whose name was so famous in traditional flower arranging world. It seemed she still had a family connection with people that lived in Nagoya Castle and her Ikebana works were very coveted and popular in Nagoya and places around Japan.

So…, Rihan saved her from Sanmoto's wife and the wife ran crying to her husband with grudge towards Rihan and Yamabuki. And as precaution of facing vengeance, Rihan promised to protect her.

Well, Rihan actually went to Yamabuki's family and asked her to marry him. Apparently, Yamabuki was also in love with him that she agreed on the spot. Her family though… wasn't that cooperative.

Rihan was kicked out of the noble house and was asked not to get close to Yamabuki Otome again.

Well, Rihan never thought it would be easy to get his hand on that total beauty, but Rihan was a Nura who was famous for their stubborn personality. He wouldn't give up that easily. After all, he and Yamabuki were connected to each other by a red string. She was 'the one' that Rihan was looking for all this time.

Rihan then went home, got scolded by his dad and Gyuuki for playing outside too much, and then declared that he had found his 'wife'. Well, wife-wannabe to be precise.

"Seriously?" Gyuuki looked at Rihan with skeptical expression. "It's not just your one night love, is it?"

"Of course not, Ume-chan. What do you think I am? I never spread my seeds around unnecessarily to enjoy my life, you know," Rihan pouted at him.

"I never said that. And stop that Ume-chan calling! Haven't I told you?" Gyuuki stretched Rihan's cheeks in annoyance while Rihan was trying not to moan in pain because of the rough treatment from the older man.

"Ow…, Gyuuki, you're so violent…!" Rihan stroked his painful cheeks, making a face at Gyuuki.

"Jeez…, moreover, Rihan, you're always easy if it's about a woman, right, Shodaime?" Gyuuki sighed before he looked at Rihan's father who stared at his son with an amused smirk on his face.

"So… what kind of woman is she? A daughter of other Yakuza Family?" Nurarihyon asked, his silver-golden hair illuminated by the light inside the room.

"You wish. No, of course not, she's a noblewoman from Nagoya," Rihan had perked again after mentioning her and now winked at his father with cheery expression.

There was a brief silence befalling inside the room before Nurarihyon cracked a laugh. "A-a noble…," and he laughed so hard he almost fell from his seat, while Gyuuki was only sipping his tea from his cup, sighing again for having to accompany these two idiots of father and son.

"What's so funny?" Rihan asked then, a little confused.

"Ha… I can't believe this… you… with a noblewoman?" Nurarihyon shook his head. "What in the world gave you an idea you could land a hand on a noblewoman, Rihan? What made you think she could handle your playing nature, hmm?" he asked his son with challenging look.

"How rude," Rihan pouted again but this time at his dad, "I maybe a player, but I worship a true love relationship. You can ask Ume-chan here. I'd never claim a girlfriend if I didn't love her with all of my heart," he said sincerely.

"I told you not to call me like that," Gyuuki glared at Rihan in irritation, but he was tired of getting worked up by his teasing so he ignored him after that.

"Well, I don't really care of what you're doing outside as long as you're not picking a fight with another family…," Nurarihyon chuckled again and sipped his sake.

"Ah, about that…," Rihan grinned sheepishly.

"Huh?" Nurarihyon and Gyuuki looked dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Yamabuki—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyakumon… Gatari Gumi?" Gyuuki widened his eyes, looking very surprised. "Hey, hey… that was a giant group of yakuza family in Tokyo! What the hell were you doing messing around with them?" the reddish-amber eyed older man stared at Rihan in mortified look, while Nurarihyon was speechless.<p>

"Well, it wasn't exactly my fault. I didn't know that lady was the mob's wife, and I didn't really pay her much attention after that. She was the one who stalked me and used her husband's power to hurt the girl that I had an interaction with. She got to be stopped. I never thought that she would run to her husband and make me her and his enemy after that," Rihan explained. "Besides, I couldn't let them hurt my future 'wife', right?"

"Buh… hahahaha!" Nurarihyon laughed again. "Oh man… blood is a scary thing, huh? Never thought that you'll go so far for a woman but… like father like son…. You're really my child, Rihan," he continued laughing merrily.

"What is he talking about?" Rihan asked Gyuuki, totally lost in his dad's senseless words.

"He's talking about his personal experience… with your mother, Youhime-sama," Gyuuki answered dutifully.

"Huh?" Rihan made another confused face.

"I also had to fight a very strong yakuza family to get Youhime… ha, being a popular man is difficult," Nurarihyon chuckled while remembering his own romantic-saga twenty years ago.

"I don't really care about your romantic story with mom, but… Hyakumon Gatari Gumi hasn't identified me as a Nura, Dad. It's just the matter of time, though…," Rihan then said seriously.

"Yeah, your ass is too popular. They just ask the girls around and those women will immediately point their fingers at this house," Gyuuki said sarcastically in total exasperation.

"Gyuuki… you're so cruel to me. Is that how to treat the person you love most?" Rihan pouted and looked at Gyuuki with a kicked puppy expression and Gyuuki visibly blushed at that and at hearing Rihan's teasing words.

"Ah…? Idiot! I never said something like that!" Gyuuki countered loudly with red face. Either from embarrassment or from fury, Rihan wasn't sure, but Gyuuki made a very interesting expression, so Rihan was quite amused.

"Silence! You two…, so noisy!" Nurarihyon berated the youngsters, sweat dropping. "Anyway, what about the girl's family, Rihan? Sanmoto and his wife aside, you have to get an approval from this girl's parents… Who is her name again?"

"Yamabuki Otome," Rihan said with a grin again. His face shone in excitement as he spoke about her.

"The national Ikebana artist… from Nagoya?" Gyuuki asked, totally familiar with the name because he loved watching traditional flower arranging tournament, and Yamabuki's name was often mentioned there.

"You know her, Gyuuki?" Rihan turned at Gyuuki with sparkling eyes.

"Well, who doesn't? I meant… she often appears on television, like a celebrity in Ikebana world," Gyuuki said while looking away.

"Oh… she's so popular… and she said yes when I proposed! How lucky I am," Rihan said happily.

"Wait, you already proposed?" Nurarihyon looked surprised.

"Yep, though her family totally oppose the idea," Rihan grinned care freely at that.

"Idiot, if she's a noblewoman like you said, you've got to use _gold_ to buy her out from the leeches they called the family," Nurarihyon said with mocking tone.

"It's not a feudal era anymore, Dad. That won't work," Rihan said, sweat dropping. "Well, if the family knew who I really was back then, they probably would give me Yamabuki in a blink of an eye though," he chuckled playfully.

"Then why didn't you tell them?" Gyuuki asked again.

"Hum… I was curious if Yamabuki would accept me just like that without knowing my background family, and how she will react after she knows…," Rihan put his weight on his palm while looking up at the ceiling.

"A test, huh?" Gyuuki asked seriously. "What if she got scared and ran away after she knew?"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE," Rihan smiled cheerily without doubt in his expression and voice. "Because… we're _in love _and directly connected by a red string," he continued while bringing his pinky up. "Besides, she already said 'yes' just like I informed you earlier."

"You're surprisingly romantic despite being a womanizer," Gyuuki said with a defeated sigh. "So… she passed the preliminary test, huh?"

"Yep, with flying color even… finally I've found my true love," Rihan was still smiling contentedly.

"Okay then," Nurarihyon said suddenly, earning attention from both Rihan and Gyuuki. "If you're so confident and sure with your choice… go for it with a DON. We'll send a cavalry with you to propose once again. This time to the family, okay, Rihan?" the father smiled at the child.

"Will do definitely, Dad," Rihan grinned in spirit. "You'll come with me, Gyuuki?" he then turned at his sworn brother expectantly and Gyuuki had to sigh again at him.

"Fine…," Gyuuki said with a somber smile.

"That's my beloved brother," Rihan hugged the older man's arm with a happy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nu… Nura Gumi?" Yamabuki's father was as pale as a day moon when Rihan came once again to his house.<p>

"Yes, my full name is Nura Rihan, the _Nidaime_ of Nura Gumi. I hereby politely came once again to ask your daughter to marry me. Well, she already said yes, but… how about you, _father_?" Rihan asked with a very friendly sweet smile that it looked much more threatening than the scary people tagging along behind him.

"Eh… Um…!" The father looked really scared and he was sweating profoundly while Yamabuki was looking at Rihan with shy, blushing face.

"Father," Yamabuki then called his dad and spoke to the older man softly. "I want to be this man's wife," she said with happy look.

"You sure, Otome?" the father looked at her with worried expression. His face screamed 'COERCION!' to the world though he didn't shout it out loud. Rihan just chuckled amusedly at his horror expression.

"Yes, father…, he's my destiny," Yamabuki then stood slowly and walked to the front door to meet Rihan.

"Yamabu—um, I meant Otome…, I'll take you home with me," Rihan said, already changing the name calling to be more casual, offering his hand with a very gentle smile that everyone blushed seeing him, even his subordinates. Gyuuki had to cough to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes…!" Yamabuki Otome smiled gently as well and took his hand in total happiness before both lovebirds kissed blissfully.

And then… Rihan and Otome got married a short time later. Rihan was 19, and Otome was 21. The wedding party wasn't big, but all the girls that adored Rihan cried all night long after attending the party, so it was pretty noisy.

Rihan and Otome led a very happy life as a married couple for four years. Nurarihyon was also really fond of her because she looked almost like his beautiful late wife, Youhime. She was a good and faithful wife and Rihan was more than happy staying at home a lot more now, except when he had business with the fellow yakuza families, of course.

Well, until Hyakumon Gatari Gumi suddenly launched their attack to Nura's territory though.

"Ouch… I already forgot about them," Rihan said, slightly troubled.

"It's not a laughing matter. Are you an idiot?" Gyuuki sighed again in exasperation. His sworn brother was really carefree. Well, he led the family so splendidly though, so Gyuuki didn't really complain so much now.

"Well… they didn't look like about to do anything, you know? It's been four years and nothing. I thought they already got over the incident in Nagoya," Rihan scratched his head slightly. "Anyway… we've just got to _exterminate_ them, right?" he then smiled sweetly at the idea.

"How can you say so frightening thing like that with that innocent face of yours?" Gyuuki looked at Rihan ridiculously, sweat dropping from his cheek.

"Hum… that's my good point, right?" Rihan chuckled amusedly then.

"It's creepy. I still don't get why Otome-san agreed to marry you," Gyuuki replied again with disbelieving expression.

"Because we're in love with each other as the fated ones," Rihan replied back easily.

"Whatever. So… what are we going to do after this?" Gyuuki asked him to command a move to stop the attack from Hyakumon Gatari Gumi.

"Well… as expected of course. Let's get all out and destroy the enemy in old fashion way."

Rihan then asked Nurarihyon if he could take all his subordinates and Gyuuki to launch a counter attack. A duel between families with yakuza honor.

"Do as you please. But don't forget…," Nurarihyon said then.

"No unnecessary killing. Got it," Rihan said with a sure smile and Gyuuki was beside him the entire time, accompanying him even to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Sanmoto Gumi was planning something hideously devious. They knew that they wouldn't be able to beat Nura Gumi's forces head on, so they tried to look for their weakness.

And the wife of Sanmoto knew exactly what it was being an acquaintance of Nura Gumi's Nidaime once.

"It's that bitch Yamabuki Otome! Find and capture her! And we'll get Nura Rihan's head!"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>So this was what happened after that.<p>

Yamabuki Otome was working as a flower arranging teacher in a Private Art Senior High School in Ukiyo-e. At the same day as the battle between Nura Gumi and Hyakumon Gatari Gumi, she was suddenly chased around by some men from Hyakumon Gatari Gumi when she was walking home from the school where she was working.

"I'm not going to come with you!" Otome said sternly as she ran away from those men. She didn't want to be a stone that dragged her husband's feet when he was trying to protect his family. She'd rather die than to be a weakness and a burden for Nura Gumi.

Even though Yamabuki Otome was just a woman, she was the wife of the Nura Gumi's Second Head. She had her family's pride to protect.

However, even though she resisted with all of her strength, she was still losing when her opponents were stronger men. Even though she tried to outrun them, her physical capabilities were far from them. In the desperate moment, where she was cornered in a dead ended alley, and was about to get attacked, someone suddenly appeared and stood up with spread arms between Otome and the gangster.

"You insolents! Don't you dare think I will let you lay a finger on my master's single hair!"

Otome and her attackers were really surprised when they heard the voice. It was a high, soprano voice that belonged to a school girl with long pigtailed dark brown hair in white-blue sailor uniform. Otome recognized the uniform from the school where she was working.

"What's with this brat!"

"You wanna get beaten up too, little missy?"

"You…! It's dangerous…!" Otome said worriedly. She couldn't let those men hurt her precious student.

"It's okay, Yamabuki Otome-sama," the girl in front of Otome then turned slightly to look at her with a smile. "It's been awhile since the last time I saw you. You look so much prettier now, _My Lady_."

"You…!" Otome widened her eyes, covering her mouth in a total surprise at seeing the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the battle of Nura Gumi v.s. Hyakumon Gatari Gumi…, the fight seemed unfair, heavy on one side. In the face of the mighty Nura Gumi plus Gyuuki Gumi and Hihi Gumi, Hyakumon Gatari Gumi was like a kitten fighting a lion. Even though their members were outnumbering Nura's alliances, the qualities were far too much apart.<p>

Skillful fighters were all in Nura Gumi, easily defeating the quantities that knew nothing about fighting, while one or four of Hyakumon Gatari Gumi's skillful fighters were nothing compared to Rihan's fighting abilities.

Rihan was gunning down Sanmoto's head and the fatty pig was hiding behind a very skillful young fighter who looked like almost still a teen. The young man couldn't be older than eighteen, with black-bluish hair and eyes and unusual long rope and clothes. He looked more like a monk in training. Yet, the boy's skill in handling a lot of secret weapons were outstanding. He was agile and strong as well, like a pro.

Rihan felt it was such a shame to waste a human resource as potent as this young man. Moreover…, wasting him for a pig like Sanmoto?

Rihan smirked. _Not in million years._

Rihan defeated the boy with minimum injuries, but enough to make him stay still on the ground. He put his katana on the boy's throat. "You… tell me your name," Rihan said with glinting golden-amber eyes.

The young man bellow him was panting heavily and looked completely cornered. It seemed he was ready to die as he told Rihan who he was. "Hyakumon Gatari Gumi… Kurotabou…," the boy didn't falter one bit. He looked at Rihan's eyes with so much bravery that Rihan had to smile at him.

"I like you," Rihan said with a satisfied expression, startling the young man. "Discard your former family name, Kurotabou. Pledge your loyalty to me. I want your skill to strengthen my family," he said with so much expectation and pride that for a moment, Kurotabou looked amazed by this young leader of Nura Gumi.

But then, it was just for a split second before he realized what it meant. "You want me… to betray my family?" he asked with fire blazing in his black-bluish eyes. "How shallow do you think my pride and loyalty, Nura Gumi's Nidaime!" Kurotabou shouted loudly in anger before launching another attack despite being in unfavorable position.

Rihan chuckled while dodging and deflecting the multiple weapons attack. "I like you even more. Your loyalty which isn't deterred by anything…! That's a quality I want in my _family_. Why don't you think it over, Kurotabou? Join my troop and I will never betray you… like what Sanmoto is doing right now," he said while pointing behind the young man.

Kurotabou was surprised and turned over slightly only to be greeted by his pale faced boss pointing a gun at him and Rihan. "Keep fighting, Kurotabou! Who do you think save you from dying of starvation! Be my shield to kill that Bastard Nura Rihan!" he shouted in maniacal expression.

"Sanmoto…sama?" Kurotabou looked appalled by his boss crazed look.

"See…? A guy, who only thinks about himself like that, doesn't even have pride to fight his own fight… is not worth your loyalty, not even in the slightest," Rihan said with a serious disgusted look at Sanmoto.

Kurotabou's faith in his own boss was wavering. He looked mortified with all of this. "Sanmoto-sama is… my savior…," he mumbled lowly with widened eyes and trembling voice, trying to get his confidence back.

"What are you doing, Kurotabou! Hurry up and kill him! I don't care if you die trying! Just cut him into pieces!" Sanmoto screamed, his pistol mouth was dangerously wavering unstably.

"I see… but the fact that he's using you for his own benefit without caring about your feelings and life is also a fact," Rihan said while reaching his hand at Kurotabou's head.

Kurotabou was caught off guard. "What are you—!" He widened his eyes in a shocked look when he realized that Rihan was stroking his hair caringly.

"You actually don't like killing… do you?" Rihan asked while looking at Kurotabou's eyes sympathetically.

"Ah…!" Kurotabou looked at Rihan in a very surprised look, as if asking 'why does this man know?'

Rihan smiled small at him. "If you come to my place…," he then pulled the younger man to him.

"Kurotabou!" Sanmoto yelled so loudly and pulled the trigger accidentally.

Kurotabou shut his eyes, getting ready to feel the piercing pain that would follow the bang of the gun, but he opened his eyes in surprise as he didn't feel anything but the hold from Rihan on his shoulders. "Ah…?" he looked confused for a moment before realizing that Rihan had taken a bullet for him.

"I will protect you," Rihan said with unwavering gentle smile.

Kurotabou's eyes were really wide and his face was slightly blushing in Rihan's hold.

"Rihan!" Gyuuki who heard the exploding of the gun looked around frantically until he spotted Rihan and the boy he was fighting earlier just few meters near emergency exit. He also saw that the Nidaime was hurt on his arm by the stupid gun in Sanmoto's hand. "You bastard—!" Gyuuki saw red as he left his unconscious opponent and went to kill the Hyakumon Gatari Gumi's head.

And before Rihan could stop his sworn brother, Gyuuki already slashed Sanmoto with his katana. "Aaah! Hey, Gyuuki! That guy was my prey!" Rihan protested heatedly at the older man.

"Don't say something stupid. You even got hurt by amateur's shot…!" Gyuuki glared at Rihan, mighty pissed off, while inspecting the gunshot wound on his arm worriedly.

"What? It's nothing, just a grace of a bullet," Rihan said with an annoyed huff.

"I-I'm sorry… it was my fault," Kurotabou said with a pale face.

"Ah?" Gyuuki then looked at the guilty faced boy. "What's with the kid?" he asked Rihan with questioning look.

"This is Kurotabou," Rihan curved his hand on the boy's neck and pulled the boy back so close to him. "My family's newest member," he grinned happily at Gyuuki who stared at him ridiculously.

"What the hell of nonsense are you talking about? Didn't you just fight him a moment ago?" Gyuuki looked skeptical.

"Yes, yes, but I like him!" Rihan ruffled the boy's hair. "I want him in my family," he continued with a wide grin.

Gyuuki sighed long at the irresponsible words and looked at the boy again to ask for his consent. "You're sure okay about this? You can absolutely turn it down, you know? We don't coerce people into joining our group," he said gruffly.

"Ah… Nidaime saved my life…," Kurotabou then looked at the golden-amber eyed man and blushed slightly again. "I… I'd like to join you…," he spoke so quietly that both Rihan and Gyuuki almost couldn't hear it.

"That's great!" Rihan smiled widely while hugging the flushing boy and Gyuuki just massaged his temples because of a sudden headache.

Another victim fell for Rihan's charm, apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rihan and his family came back to the house, the news came to him.<p>

"What did you say? Yamabuki Otome is missing?" Rihan widened his eyes in shock.

"What's the meaning of this? Haven't we defeated Hyakumon Gatari Gumi!" Gyuuki looked enraged.

"Earlier, when we tried to contact her working place, they said she already left school before dusk…! But she hasn't come home yet until past midnight! She's never done something like this before… staying so late outside, but we couldn't reach and find her anywhere!"

"Ah, jeez…! Who in the hell would kidnap my beloved wife!" Rihan scratched his head curtly.

"Ah, um…," Kurotabou tried to gain attention from the others, but they were too busy panicking to notice his gesture, so he had to cough hard to steal their focus to him. "I… I heard the Sanmoto Lady spoke to some men…to abduct Nidaime's wife… because she thought the wife was your weakness…," he said.

"Damn! We let our guard down!" Rihan instantly understood, slapping his forehead with his palm. "The real head pulling string behind the existence of Hyakumon Gatari Gumi… is actually that evil woman! Gaaah, so infuriating! It's the first time I actually feel like hitting a female!" he gritted his teeth quite angrily with this turn of event.

"I… I know where those guys would move…," Kurotabou said again.

"Bring me there, Kurotabou!" Rihan ordered, seriously pissed off at himself for not setting a precaution for this.

"Wait a sec! Rihan, you're injured!" Gyuuki opposed.

"I will not forgive people who hurt my family! Let alone my woman!" Rihan replied stubbornly and pulled Kurotabou to show him the way.

"At least bring some people with you!" Gyuuki then fetched some of their subordinates and then went away once again to follow Rihan out.

"It should be around here…," Kurotabou looked around as they arrived in the quieter neighborhood. Otome always took this path when she walked home. Those men already followed her around for some times. If they wanted to attack her, it should be right around that place.

Kurotabou then found some cigarette butts on the ground and was convinced that indeed, those men were waiting for her here before attacking. He saw the shoeprints on the dirty ground and pointed to the way where those guys chased after smaller shoeprints that probably belonged to Otome. "That way," he said with sure expression.

"You're a good tracker as well, Kuro. I like you double even more," Rihan smirked proudly, making Kurotabou blush again.

"No…, it's nothing…," the boy said rather shyly.

"Let's go!" Rihan then set his serious face and led his men to follow him.

When they arrived at the place where those men tried to corner and attack Otome, they were surprised that someone was already fighting them.

"Hyaaah!" and that someone was actually a school girl, probably not older than sixteen, moving gracefully with a long blunt staff on her hands. Even though she was fighting, she looked more like dancing while hitting those men who looked completely having a hard time fighting her despite being larger in physic and number her.

Rihan was speechless as that school girl hit her last opponent and the big guy went down.

"That's what you got from trying to attack a defenseless woman," she said sternly while stuffing one end of the staff on the ground beside her with satisfied look.

"A defenseless woman?" Rihan couldn't help saying while widening his eyes.

The girl was alerted once again and now pointed her staff at Rihan's group direction. "Who is it? Are you friends of those men?" she asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, Wakana-chan, no…!" Otome was about to stop the school girl she called Wakana-chan, but she already surged forward to attack Rihan who was caught off guard, not being able to dodge, and could only took the attack with his healthy hand and caught the staff.

"Oops!" he gushed while holding the staff still with widening eyes.

"Rihan-sama!" Otome shouted, looking worried.

The girl seemed reacting to the shout and released the staff before backing down. "Rihan…sama?" and she looked a little bit mortified at hearing the name.

"Err… yes?" Rihan replied the call with a confused look.

"Ah…! I'm very sorry!" the girl bowed lowly suddenly. "I thought you were one of the men that wanted to hurt Yamabuki Otome-sama," she looked up slightly to look at Rihan with a guilty expression. "I didn't realize you're her husband because of the darkness…," she continued with worried look now. "Are… are you okay?" she asked then while looking at Rihan's face closely

"Eh, um… err…," Rihan blushed slightly as he saw the cute little girl's face close up. Her eyes were very clear and sweet like caramel chocolate. "I-I'm okay…," he said, rather stuttering.

"Thank God…," she sighed and smiled slightly with a relieved look.

Rihan was quite captivated with the girl's natural expression for a moment before he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh, Otome!" he then quickly looked around and spotted his wife far behind the girl. He quickly approached her and then hugged her tightly. "Thank god…, you're okay…," he said, sighing in relief while stroking Otome's soft cheek.

"Yes…," Otome blushed while smiling happily. "Ah…, but it's all thanks to that girl over there. She saved me when I was cornered," she then turned her face at the school girl with a grateful smile.

"Not at all, it's a normal thing to do," the girl smiled cheerily at Rihan and Otome. "After all, Yamabuki Otome-sama is my lady!" she added surely.

"Eh…?" Rihan looked completely dumbfounded, as well as Gyuuki and his other subordinates.

"My name is Nura Wakana. I'm a bodyguard specially placed to protect Yamabuki Otome-sama from any danger!" she introduced herself confidently and with a very innocent jolly smile.

There was a brief silence enveloping the alley before "EEEEH! A NURA!" everyone shouted, eyes as wide as saucers, the guys dropped their jaws and Otome covered her mouth in total surprise.

Wakana just set a pose "Tee-hee," while thrusting her tongue out cutely in a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this, Dad?" Rihan demanded at Nurarihyon with a total confused look while pointing at Wakana who stood merrily beside him.<p>

"Oh, you've met Wakana, I see," Nurarihyon smiled at Wakana and motioned her to sit beside him.

"Papa!" Wakana happily obliged and sat beside Nurarihyon who immediately ruffled her hair gently.

"Pa-… PAPA!" Rihan was shocked even more at that, as well as Gyuuki and Otome who were also there.

"Wakana is… the youngest daughter of Nura Akihisa, one of my innumerable cousins who actually supported the lifestyle I chose, unlike the others who were too chickened by yakuza's life and chose to stay away from and shunned me. He and his entire family were killed in a boat accident ten years ago where all my relatives were onboard… and I thought everyone was gone, but this girl here… she actually swam to the shore despite her injury and being still so young," Nurarihyon started his story. "I'd been looking for her for my entire life because she was the only one who wasn't found in the remaining of the shipwreck. I'd just found her, and I took her back to be part of our family again." He smiled fondly at Wakana who were still smiling happily.

"But… how come she never looked for use before this…?" Rihan was still a little bit skeptical with all of this.

"Ah… about that…," Otome suddenly spoke out, earning everyone's attention. "My family and I found her, unconscious on the beach, and we brought her to the hospital and took care of her until she was healthy again… but because she lost her memory, we couldn't identify her and since then, she was practicing at our house to be a traditional dancer…," she said, filling the information. "I never knew you were a Nura, Wakana-chan…," she continued while looking at Wakana bewilderedly. It was kind of scary how small the world was for making Wakana end up on her family when she was destined to be the wife of Nura Gumi's second head who turned out to be Wakana's real family.

"I didn't know that either until some days ago, Yamabuki Otome-sama," Wakana smiled solemnly at Otome now. "I came here from Nagoya to look for you… since that day you were taken away by Rihan-sama… we never heard from you again. Your father is very worried and I miss you… so… I came here to find you. But, instead of finding you…, Papa here found me first," Wakana turned at Nurarihyon with a small grateful smile. "He instantly knew I was the daughter of my father because I look so much like him," she held the older man's hand now. "He showed me some pictures… of me and my biological family… and I remembered everything…," she closed her eyes with a poignant look now. "Finally… I know who I was…! My real full name… the life I'd forgotten… I know everything now…!"

"Wakana-chan…," Otome looked at her with sympathetic look.

"I'm really lucky to have followed you here, Yamabuki Otome-sama. You bring me back to my family… I'm so grateful! I've adored you since the first time I saw you in that hospital…! You're so beautiful and graceful and I love your angelic face when you're working with flowers! Aah… Yamabuki Otome-sama, I'm your number one fan! And it's been my dream to protect you from any danger all this time, that's why; after finding you, I… I attend the school where Yamabuki Otome-sama is teaching to secretly guard you!" Wakana now was sitting in front of Yamabuki and was holding her hands in spirit.

_This girl… a stalker?_—Rihan and Gyuuki couldn't help thinking with ridiculous expression while Otome chuckled slightly, sweat dropping. Nurarihyon was laughing at the girl's spirit.

"I… I see…, so we actually still have a far familial connection, huh?" Rihan then looked at Wakana curiously.

"Yes, Rihan-sama. We're second generation of cousin," Wakana smiled jovially at Rihan and the man huffed in a pleased look.

"Cheery and energetic girl, huh…? I like you already," Rihan said while grinning teasingly.

"Eh…?" Wakana blushed prettily at that and Rihan laughed.

"So cuuute!" he said while smiling childishly.

"Rihan-sama! Please don't tease me like that!" Wakana protested a little in annoyance, but she was still blushing in embarrassment.

"Hah… he's just gotten a new toy to play with," Gyuuki said while sighing in defeat.

Otome giggled heartily in response. "Just like a brother and a sister, huh?" she said while watching how Rihan and Wakana interacted.

"So… I'll be in your care from now on! Please to meet you!" Wakana tilted her head aside while introducing herself once again to the entire family this time as a greeting.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan was walking around the park under a <em>momiji<em> tree to get fresh air after the meeting with the other families alliance's heads when something small fell on top of his head. "Huh?" he took the thing which turned out to be a small red purse and stared at it for a moment before looking up.

Rihan could only blink as he saw a person up there, on the tree branch stretching an arm to grab something. Long dark chocolate pigtailed hair and white-blue sailor uniform was so familiar that Rihan couldn't guess it wrong. "Wakana-chan?" he called her name then, surprising the school girl.

"Ah, Rihan-sama?" Then she looked down at him. "W-what are you doing there?" It seemed she was also conscious of their position because she wore a skirt, and from his position, Rihan could easily see what was under that skirt.

Rihan chuckled thinking about it. "That's what I want to ask," he said with an amused look. "What are you doing up there? It's dangerous climbing a tree with a skirt," he continued while snickering.

"Ah! Please don't look up!" Wakana blushed hard at that, and then hurriedly closed off her legs around the branch to block the view from bellow. "I-I just want to pick the first red leaf of this momiji this year…," she said, still trying to reach the leaf.

"Okay… for what?" Rihan was a little confused of why she wanted to pick the first red leaf.

"Red is a lucky color. I thought I'll pick it and put it in Otome-sama's ikebana that will be put in the main house today, so the Nura Gumi will be safe and prosper this year as well," Wakana smiled happily with childish look and once again, Rihan was mesmerized by the girl's natural loveliness.

Rihan couldn't help smiling as well. The girl's smile was contagious and she was just so cute. "I'd love to have that first leaf as well, then," Rihan said gently.

Wakana looked at the older man with a soft blush again. Indeed, Rihan's smile was really charming. "Then… I'll pick it for you if I see another leaf!"

Wakana grinned before moving again slightly, stretching her hand more to reach and finally she got her hand on the first leaf. "Got it!" she squealed delightfully in spirit that she forgot to hold on something as the gravity suddenly pulled her body down and her legs' hold was slipped. "Ah...?"

"Wakana-chan!" Rihan shouted worriedly as the girl was falling down and readily extended both of his hands to catch her fall. Luckily, he was strong enough when the impact of gravity and the girl's weight hit him. He thought his hands would fall off though, so he went down with her.

"Ow, ow, ow… ouch…!" Rihan moaned painfully while Wakana's head was on Rihan's chest.

"Eh? Kyaaa! I'm so sorry, Rihan-sama! A-are you okay?" she suddenly looked up in panicky as she realized she had fallen on top of Rihan, while trying to check his body for any visible injuries.

Rihan laughed lightly at the girl's tousled and disheveled appearance with leafs all over her hair and uniform. "Hahaha… being pinned down by a very cute girl makes me happy," he said with a teasing grin.

"Ah…! Kyaaa! Rihan-sama you pervert!" Wakana hit his chest and was frantically trying to run away with very red face.

"Ahaha, wait, wait…, don't run away while panicking, Wakana-chan… I was just teasing you," Rihan said while still laughing his hand was on the girl's small slender waist, holding her. "You're okay, right? Any injury?" he asked the softly.

"Ah…no…, I meant yes, I'm fine," Wakana looked awestruck as well for a moment by Rihan's very gentle expression before she suddenly shook her head, seeming realizing something. "Jeez, how could you do this…? Teasing me all the time when you've already got a very beautiful wife like Yamabuki Otome-sama…!" she looked annoyed now, but she was pouting and her face was so pink. She looked incredibly cute like that. Rihan couldn't help it. She was just really interesting.

"Yeah… sorry, Otome is indeed very beautiful and I love her very much… but Wakana-chan is a lovely lady too, so I can't help it," Rihan said with sheepish grin.

Wakana looked troubled for a second and then spoke slowly, "Otome-sama… really loves Rihan sama. I know this well… because she used to talking about Rihan-sama before both of you were married, even now when we're having the girls' night. She'd tell me that Rihan-sama was the gentlest, most fascinating and most charming man ever… and she'd become really lively despite her usual quiet self," she looked afar as if seeing the memory playing before her. "She'd glow… smile happily and become even prettier…, the most beautiful person I've ever known…! I'd like to be like her someday…!" she sighed dreamily now, seeming totally in love with her idea about the perfect woman, Yamabuki Otome.

Well, Rihan couldn't blame her for adoring his wife though. Otome was indeed the most beautiful person in the world. He was really the luckiest man on earth for having her as his wife.

_But…—_ Rihan thought inwardly. _Something is… missing…._

"What's wrong, Rihan-sama?" Wakana asked because Rihan suddenly became very quiet.

"Huh?" Rihan was brought back from his train of thought and blinked once. "Oh, nothing… I just thought Wakana-chan is so cute when she's being dreamy like that," he said while smiling teasingly at her again, making the much younger school girl flush appealingly more.

"Rihan-sama!" Wakana scolded him for being so bold and a teaser, while Rihan just chuckled and laughed at seeing her bewildered embarrassed expression.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Am I… weird or something?" Rihan suddenly asked out of the blue after his sword training season with Gyuuki in the dojo near Nura Gumi's main house. They were resting on the patio where they could see the entire front yard of the house.<p>

Gyuuki was silent for a moment, staring oddly at his sworn brother before asking back in disbelieving look, "You just realized that?"

"Gyuuki…, you're so rude," Rihan pouted at him with an annoyed look. "I was being serious," he said, rather indignantly.

"Who said I was joking?" Gyuuki raised his visible eyebrow.

"That's even ruder. You've been really cold to me lately, Gyuuki," Rihan looked at Gyuuki with kicked puppy expression again and Gyuuki had to groan at that. Rihan was very sly for making that kind of face. He could never resist that expression and Rihan knew it very well and used it against him.

"I know, I know, jeez… what do you want to talk about, Rihan?" Gyuuki asked in exasperation.

"Hm… it's about my _hunger_," Rihan said with unreadable look.

"What… you're hungry or something?" Gyuuki made a ridiculous expression at his sworn brother.

"No…, it's not _that kind_ of hunger…. It's kinda a bit weird. I already have everything I think I want. A position where I can protect our family, a strength that makes me a number one Yakuza Head in Tohoku throughout a tip of Kansai, loyal family members and alliances, a wife that's so beautiful and faithful and even my destined love…, and yet I kinda still feel that something is missing. It's not enough… I need something more… but I don't exactly know what it is…," Rihan looked up at the sky.

"Being greedy are we?" Gyuuki said with a look.

"Yeah… I know greed will get me nothing but trouble. I don't even know what's missing in my life… but I can't help it. It just feels that way… not enough," Rihan sighed long. "What is it… actually?"

"A kid?"

A girly voice replied his question from behind, surprising Rihan and Gyuuki as well as the both men turned over so fast they thought their necks snapped.

"Wa-Wakana-chan!" Rihan widened his eyes as he saw the girl.

"Wakana-san…," Gyuuki also looked at her in a stunned look.

"Something feels missing in your perfect life, right? Even after everything you got… that must be a 'child'!" Wakana said with a confident smile. "Family is not complete without children playing around in the garden," she said while raising her forefinger like a teacher. "That's my teacher told me at school."

"Ah…, that's it!" Rihan looked like just being given an enlightening. "A kid…! My child with Otome! Aaah, thank you very much Wakana-chan! I could kiss you!" he rose suddenly and hugged the girl cheerily, surprising her and making her blush again before he released her to hurriedly run to the main house while shouting his wife's name enthusiastically.

Both people who watched Rihan leave were slightly dumbfounded, being left alone in the dojo just like that.

"Rihan-sama is… really an eccentric person isn't he?" Wakana chuckled while trying to hide her embarrassment for being hugged like that in front of Gyuuki.

"That's because of his chronic disease," Gyuuki said, sweat dropping a little.

"A… disease?" Wakana looked surprised and slightly confused.

"Yes… he's kind of… you know, a playboy, before she met Otome-san," Gyuuki sighed. "He played around a lot, that's why he thinks it's normal to make a close physical contact to other people. Sometimes he forgot that not all people are as accepting as he is, and he doesn't really think when he invades other people's personal spaces," now Gyuuki looked rather annoyed while rambling.

Wakana giggled seeing Gyuuki's look.

"It's not funny…," Gyuuki grumbled in annoyance.

"No, well… I think Gyuuki-sama is very impressive, being so close to Rihan-sama all the time and still can think sensibly," Wakana said with a small understanding smile.

Gyuuki was astounded for a moment before asking. "What… do you mean?" in a slightly bewildered look.

Wakana looked at the wooden floor and smile meaningfully. "Gyuuki-sama… actually loves Rihan sama very much as well, huh?" she said slowly, not looking at Gyuuki's shocked expression. "I know… because Gyuuki-sama… looks at Rihan-sama in a special kind of gaze. Whenever Rihan-sama is around, there will be that light in Gyuuki-sama's eyes and Gyuuki-sama will be more… expressive," she smiled now, totally accepting.

Gyuuki was silent for a minute or two, honestly couldn't think of anything to respond to something like this. He didn't know what to say… when his biggest secret was poured out on his face by a school girl who was almost ten years younger than him. Well, he could comment on one thing, though.

"That's a very… remarkable observation skill you have… for you being able to tell how I _look at_ Rihan…," Gyuuki said with astonished look. "And I'm quite proud of my expressionless skill," he continued, slightly insensate.

"Not like that… it's just always so clear to me…," Wakana said while looking at Gyuuki solemnly.

"And the point of you mentioning this to me now is…?" Gyuuki didn't know why she brought this up. He was fine with his one-sided feeling and he never intended to tell Rihan about it. Rihan was his sworn brother, and he was satisfied with it because between two men, no bond could be closer than that.

"Ah… it's not because I have a problem with it or something like that," Wakana hurriedly raised both of her hands meaning no harm. "I'm just… quite impressed that you actually can always maintain a cool face when he gets so close to you…, I meant… I tried to act cool too, but my expression just gave up whenever he teased me…," she blushed again, embarrassed for admitting that she was quite bothered by Rihan's supposedly 'harmless' flirting.

"Wakana-san… impossible, are you…?" Gyuuki looked at the girl in disbelieving expression.

"Ah, I know, it's kind of wrong because he's married and everything, but… I really can't help it. Rihan-sama is… very loveable. It's impossible not to love him…!" Wakana blushed even harder admitting her own crush to the older man.

"Hey-hey… isn't this bad? I meant… there's Otome-san as well…," Gyuuki had just realized that he just got involved in something so complicated. Wakana was still sixteen, a high school student, and she was in love with a yakuza boss who was seven years older than her. Moreover, he was married to a very beautiful faithful wife and now probably he and the said wife were trying to have a kid.

_What's the point of telling me all of this?_—Gyuuki thought with pale face. It wasn't like he could help her or anything.

"It isn't that bad. It's just a simple crush," Wakana said with a sheepish smile. "I guess I just… need someone to hear about this, so I don't have to bottle up this inside my heart by myself. I'm completely aware that this feeling won't go anywhere, and I will never betray Yamabuki Otome-sama's trust. I really like Otome-sama… and I always want her to be happy," she added sincerely with a very accepting smile.

"Wakana-san…," Gyuuki was quite impressed with the resolution and the dedication reflected in Wakana's eyes. She was completely serious with her oath and he was… kinda mesmerized by her strong look. "Let's… fight the battle together," he unconsciously said it.

"Yes!" Wakana smiled cheerily now, completely optimistic. "I hope you can teach me how to play it cool," she giggled and reached her hand at Gyuuki's sleeve innocently.

"Sure I can…," Gyuuki chuckled at her, and both were chatting quite lively with each other.

Meanwhile… from inside the house, Rihan was looking at the two people, his sworn brother and Wakana, with unreadable expression.

"What's wrong, Rihan-sama?" Otome who was holding her teacup asked because Rihan suddenly halted his words and was spacing out looking outside the window.

"Eh?" Rihan hurriedly turned his attention back to her as well. "Ah… no, it's nothing. I'm just looking at the birds…," he was quiet again, suddenly feeling not so good, but it seemed, Otome didn't notice as she spoke again.

"I also want to have kids running around the yard, Rihan-sama…," she smiled at Rihan with happy look.

"Then… let's have a kid or two," Rihan smiled while holding Otome's hand gently.

**End of Part 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Sakazuki**_**: **is the term used for a pledge of loyalty made over an exchange of wine or sake. This pledge is taken very seriously, and is akin to a blood pledge, linking fellow yakuza of different families. A 50-50 portion division gives equal footing to both parties, and is considered a sakazuki of sworn brothers (for Rihan and Gyuuki). A 70-30 portion division is a pledge of fealty between a boss and his subordinates (for Nurarihyon and Gyuuki), and requires a great amount of trust on the part of both parties (copy-paste from Wikipedia with some adjustment)

**About Red Strings on Their Pinkies (Part 1): **Damn it…! I can' finish this story in a chapter! XO I didn't intend to make it as complicated as this, but… the plot just played on itself and when I realized… it already got over my word limit! I had to stop here first and posted it because it turned out to be too freaking long and I hadn't even reached the climax yet… *sighs* Sorry… the real problem of Rihan/Wakana will arise in part 2 and (_hopefully_) will be the last part of this story. This is what happened when I try to make something outside my forte… het pairing really is complicated *dizzy*. I intended to make this a one-shoot… but plot bunny is very nasty when it forces author to mix it together and formulate it to be a complicated story…

Ah… but I hope you enjoy reading this, though… I'll update this as soon as I can after I update My Brother is Oyabun! Saa, please drop something… tell me what you think of this fantasy on mine about Rihan and Wakana and Yamabuki Otome in this story…, okay? I'll be waiting!


	2. Red Strings on Their Pinkies Part 2

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine.**

**Warning: **_AU, het, oOC (sorry, this I really can't help it), idea of OT3 (you should have figured that out by now)_, foul language… oh, and there's a little bit of Gyuuki/Wakana here… *winks*

**A/N: **Guuh, sorry for the wait! Please just read…!

* * *

><p><strong>Red Strings on Their Pinkies—A Special Story of My Brother is Oyabun!<strong>

**(A Yakuza Brothers Series)**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Human's feeling is magical and intriguing. It's hard to understand by everyone, and less by yourself.<em>

_Sometimes you really need a trigger to realize that feeling and more stimulants to name that feeling. Even though it's always been there, deep down in your heart, situation and superego cloud your judgment… and mislead you to misunderstand it as something else._

_Your subconscious is telling you the truth… but your sense and ratio refuse to admit it. Until that red string become thinner… and it's in the verge of breaking apart that you're shocked by the fear of losing it..._

_And then you realize it… it isn't exactly a 'fate'. It's a 'destiny'*…._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan was confused.<p>

Oh yes, he was… totally. He wasn't really sure why, but it happened alright.

Well, if he wanted to pinpoint the time, it started just after he decided to have a kid with Yamabuki Otome, precisely, as he saw Wakana and Gyuuki talking to each other with such lively expressions in the dojo.

There was a funny feeling resurfacing from the bottom of his stomach to his chest. Rihan just tilted his head aside, wondering what kind of feeling he had felt then.

Then, it grew from there, slowly… steadily as the time went by.

"Wakana-chan," Rihan waved at the chocolate haired sixteen year old girl who was drying the laundry in the back yard.

Wakana looked up from her task and smiled as she saw the _Nidaime _of Nura Gumi walking to her direction. "Rihan-sama, you're going somewhere?" she waved back while asking, seeing that handsome man already put on more formal clothes that afternoon.

"Yeah, Otome and I are going to the Yakushi HQ. We want to ask for a direction… um… I meant, a suggestion of the best way to have a kid," he grinned fondly.

"Oh? That's great. Yakushi Family has private hospital, right? It's better to ask the professional indeed. It's safer that way." Wakana looked really enthusiastic and cheery that Rihan had to smile at her fondly as well.

"Would you like to come accompanying us? Otome will be relieved if you're there as well, you know, as fellow women… since I'm not really good at stuffs like this…," he grinned sheepishly while scratching his head.

"I'd love to, but I can't right now… housework and some other things… besides, I've already got plan with Gyuuki-sama today, I'm sorry," Wakana set a guilty look as she declined the invitation to join Rihan and Otome.

"Ouch, too bad…," Rihan winced slightly. He didn't really know the reason why Wakana started helping everyone with the housework even though she didn't have to. In the Nura Gumi, her position was almost the same as Rihan since she was the only one in a Nura's direct line beside him, so she was actually the next leader if something happened to Rihan while he was childless.

Aah, even though Rihan remembered that Wakana positioned herself as Otome's personal bodyguard because of her debt to her, she didn't really have to help with housework. It was the junior staffs' work after all.

….

Well, in a way, Wakana was a junior staff too, since she was new in the family, but still. She was a special case. She was his second cousin after all.

"Well then, Wakana-chan, maybe another time we'll go together, the three of us," Rihan said with an understanding look and smile.

"Sure," Wakana smiled back with a very cute expression that Rihan immediately forgot about the first rejection he got from her.

However then… this 'little' rejection continued time to time.

"Wakana-chan, are you going to go shopping today? Do you want me to accompany you? Walking alone at this time is quite dangerous for a girl," Rihan offered with his best charming smile.

"Ah, you don't need to, Rihan-sama. Gyuuki-sama has promised to accompany me today," Wakana said while smiling back with her innocent charm that Rihan immediately let it go as well even though he began to feel that Gyuuki's name was more and more often coming out from Wakana's mouth. "And what do you mean by dangerous? Do you think I can't protect myself?" A tick on her temple then scared Rihan, so he just '_eep—_ed' away quickly, leaving her.

After that, the 'reject Rihan's offer' things continued for sometimes.

"Wakana-chan, do you want me to help you with the books order?" Rihan asked and offered his help again when Wakana was trying to arrange the books in the main library of Nura's main house.

"Thank you, Rihan-sama. Gyuuki-sama has already made me some notes," Wakana said while showing the small paper on her hand. "Gyuuki-sama is really reliable. He even helped me with the higher shelves. It's almost finished already thanks to his help and note," she smiled happily while putting the two last books on the shelf in front of her.

"Ahaha, I see…, Gyuuki is quite generous lately huh?" Rihan couldn't help smiling as well, but his face was kind of stiff. He didn't feel like smiling anymore.

The first time could be coincidence… second was probably a twist of fate, but three times in a row? Three times was a charm, right? He couldn't help thinking that she and Gyuuki did it deliberately… but for what purpose? Rihan didn't understand it at all?

Not only that, though… asides declining Rihans offers of help, she never let herself and Rihan be alone. Somehow, Rihan didn't know how exactly, she made sure there was always a third party there with them, whether it was Nurarihyon, Gyuuki, or even the Kurotabou kid.

But the most confusing of all, it seemed Gyuuki had already taken all her time that Rihan didn't even have a chance to have a decent conversation with Wakana.

"I'm sorry, Rihan-sama. Today I already promised Gyuuki-sama to go with him somewhere else," Wakana said while smiling sheepishly.

"Again?" Rihan couldn't help protesting, a little indignant, but he quickly slapped his mouth shut with his hand as he realized how he sounded.

"Ah… um…," Wakana looked perplexed now. "If… if you really need my help, then… I-, I can cancel Gyuuki-sama and my plan today…," she said while looking down.

"No! No, no, no, you don't have to. It's not that important…, I meant, I can ask Kurotabou or someone else to accompany me today," Rihan quickly said insistently while raising both of his hands up, meaning no harm.

"Really?" she looked unconvinced, still looking slightly taken aback.

"Yeah… I was just wondering, you know…, since lately you spend your time with Gyuuki _a lot_…," he laughed slightly, feeling really awkward so suddenly.

"Eh…?" Wakana looked up in surprise before her face turned very pink.

_Huh?_—Rihan was stoned seeing the expression. Wakana was flushed pinking until the tip of her ears. Her embarrassed and bewildered expression was so cute, too freaking adorable for God's sake! Rihan wanted to hug her and ruffled her hair fawningly.

But Rihan quickly realized that he had just thought like a young _mom_ fawning over her child. He had to blush in awkwardness as well for even thinking about it. It was so embarrassing.

Bu then again… why was Wakana blushing anyway? Did Rihan say something that embarrassed her?

"…_you spend your time with Gyuuki a lot…"_

_Hey-hey…!_—Rihan gulped slightly at the idea that just crossed his mind after remembering his own words and seeing Wakana's reaction. _Impossible…! Wakana-chan likes Gyuuki?_—he was slightly mortified with the idea.

"Ah… I'll excuse myself if you don't really need me," Wakana said while running away, still blushing several sheds of red.

Okay… scratch that 'slightly' word. Rihan was _a LOT_ mortified by it, definitely.

Now, whenever Wakana met Rihan's eyes, she'd blush slightly, probably feeling a bit embarrassed that he knew her feelings for Gyuuki. And thus, by the time Rihan realized it, she never looked at him in the eye again, and even after sometimes… she was still talking with Gyuuki, but made effort not to catch Rihan's awareness at all. Well, she still caught Rihan's eyes now and then though, but…

That confused funny feeling in Rihan's heart now… had morphed into something akin to irritation.

Rihan was irritated.

He didn't really know why, he still didn't understand, but it was definitely an irritation.

The Nidaime of the Nura Gumi was staring at the Sakura tree in the yard, precisely under it, where Wakana, his second cousin, and Gyuuki, his sworn brother, were talking to each other… _again_… just the two of them.

What were they talking about? Rihan couldn't help wondering… no, it was a curiosity. He was curious about what those two were up to. Usually, you didn't have to go somewhere else to talk about something trivial, right? But Gyuuki and Wakana purposely stayed away from everyone else just _to talk_. It was kind of weird… and slightly unnerving.

Wakana smiled and laughed a lot when she was talking to Gyuuki as well. And Gyuuki who was usually cold and harsh to everyone was actually making a tender expression when he was listening and talking to Wakana. It was totally _odd_ seeing it.

"Gyuuki-sama seems liking Wakana-chan, don't you think?" Otome said as she put a tea cup beside Rihan who was busy staring at the pair under the Sakura tree from the patio of the house.

"Huh?" Rihan turned around to his wife, rather surprised for being caught staring. "Ah… _what_?" he couldn't help asking with a bead of sweat on his cheek. He had a very hard time digesting the question that he had to hear it once more just to make sure that he heard it right.

"Gyuuki-sama… I think he's really fond of Wakana-chan," Otome repeated with a small smile on her face.

_Really? But Wakana likes Gyuuki more!_—Rihan inner self couldn't help adding in confound.

"Ah, well… who doesn't? She's… a _loveable_ girl," Rihan's outer self smiled back, but somehow, he felt that his smile wasn't as smooth as usual. "But it's Gyuuki. I'm sure it's just because she's in direct line of Nura, just like me." He really wanted to believe that _that_ was the case, but somehow… he was a little not sure about it himself.

"Oh… you might be right," Otome turned her face at Wakana and Gyuuki as well. "But… they're quite a lovely pair," she smiled again in fond of expression.

Rihan couldn't say anything to oppose that. Otome was, after all, undeniably _correct_. Gyuuki was a handsome man, and Wakana was totally cute… and seeing the two interacting with smile and affectionate expression would give an impression that they were perfect for each other, just like a painting of lovers. They were beautiful in the eyes of whoever looked at them together.

Right… they looked perfect for each other, but somewhere, in the darkest corner of Rihan's heart, a part of himself that was unfamiliar even for Rihan, was bothered by Gyuuki and Wakana's closeness. Yet, he still didn't know why he felt that way.

Rihan was still confused with all of this. Okay, so Wakana liked Gyuuki, and Gyuuki seemed to liking her as well. But then… what was this uneasy feeling he felt about the prospect of those two being together?

"Rihan-sama?" Otome called his name for the third time now after he spaced out again. Rihan blinked slightly before looking at Otome's slightly worried face. "What's wrong? Are you feeling bad somewhere?" She looked really concerned because Rihan was dazed, like he were having fever or catching a cold.

"Eh, I'm fine… It's just…, well, you probably think it's strange, but I… I'm quite bothered by Gyuuki and Wakana's closeness…, somehow…," he wasn't sure anymore what he was saying. It didn't make sense at all.

Otome was quiet for a moment before looking down on her lap. "Well… if you're worried about their difference in age… I guess it's normal. Moreover, Wakana-chan is still a senior high school student," she said slowly.

Rihan widened his eyes for a moment, and there was a brief silence before he punched his own palm, totally enlightened. "That's probably the reason!" he was relieved somehow… that it wasn't something as nasty as getting jealous because he was left out….

_Huh?_—Rihan then realized when he thought about it further. _EEEEEH! Am I JEALOUS?_

Rihan then held his own cheeks in panicky, his face slightly red as the realization virtually slammed his head so hard that he thought his brain melted.

_Seriously?_—Rihan thought again indignantly at himself. He couldn't believe that he was that childish. Just because his sworn brother and his second cousin made time for each other, and their time for him was considerably reduced, didn't mean they purposely left Rihan out.

Rihan was so embarrassed at his immature personality. It was great if Gyuuki and Wakana could be good for each other. He didn't have any right to intervene in the first place. Besides, they weren't Rihan's possession. They were free to do whatever they wanted to each other and Rihan didn't have any reason to protest.

Rihan understood that…, well, he _knew_ that okay, but… it was still irritating him for some reasons!

"Well… I'll just make sure I'm not left out," Rihan decided suddenly, earning a confused gaze from his wife who didn't have any the slightest idea of what he was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wa~kana-chan!" Rihan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hugged the high school girl from behind, surprising her as she was still talking with Gyuuki.<p>

"KYAAAAA!" Wakana screamed loudly in a total shock.

"What are you doing, Rihan?" Gyuuki punched the Nidaime in the face with a tick on his temple.

"Ow! You're violent as always, Gyuuki!" Rihan rubbed and nursed his painful face while crouching on the ground.

"Jeez…, don't just hug people like that without warning. Wakana-san is a girl, you know. That's rude," Gyuuki scolded his sworn brother gruffly, while Wakana was blinking with perplexed look and hiding behind him.

"Well…, that's partly your fault, you know," Rihan sulked on the ground, pouting slightly at Gyuuki and Wakana.

"Huh?" Gyuuki frowned deeply.

"Did… did we do something wrong?" Wakana asked looking slightly confused as well, but her face was still flushing and she as lately, didn't look at Rihan in the eye as she spoke.

"It's because both of you always sneak around talking and making promise together. You never involve me anymore in your 'game'. I feel left out," Rihan said blatantly moody and annoyed.

"We're… what?" Gyuuki then set a ridiculous expression in response, slightly dumbfounded by the accusation. "Are you an idiot?" he asked then, deadpanned.

"It isn't fair if it's just the two of you playing together! I want to play too!" Rihan almost felt like a five year old again, throwing a tantrum because his precious toys were taken away.

"Aah… this guy is a total idiot…," Gyuuki had to cover his throbbing forehead at hearing the very childish protest.

Wakana giggled slightly seeing the pouty Rihan and a totally defeated Gyuuki who would definitely surrender any second to Rihan's charm.

"Ah…! Finally! Wakana-chan smiles at me again!" Rihan was really happy when Wakana looked at his eyes and giggled more.

"Because you're too idiotic, right?" Gyuuki replied still with a tic on his temple, and an annoyed fond look on his eyes.

"Gyuuki! You're so boorish!" Rihan protested at the older man, sweat dropping and infuriated at the sarcasm.

"Rihan-sama, you've got it wrong. Gyuuki-sama and I…, we're not playing around," Wakana then kneeled and looked at Rihan's face with her gentle pools of caramel chocolate and sweet smile. Rihan widened his eyes as Wakana's hands touched his cheeks. "We're helping each other," she said, her smile so soft, so natural that Rihan's felt his breath taken away.

"Wakana… chan…?" Rihan didn't know what happened, he didn't realize what he was thinking at the time, but a question definitely popped up from the bottom of his heart.

_Has someone else seen her soft expression like this?_

Rihan doubted it. Because these days… he watched the girl a lot, he knew Wakana never looked like that to anyone else. Yes, she smiled and laugh cheerily at everyone, but this… this poignant expression of gentleness… was reserved only for Rihan.

It was then a moment of madness when Rihan did what he did. He didn't even realize it until he already leaned closer to her face and he would have kissed her lips if Gyuuki hadn't beaten his head down that his face kissed the grassy ground instead.

Wakana blinked once, totally looking baffled, "R-Rihan-sama?"

A bump appeared on Rihan's head as his face made a fresh face-print on the soil, while Gyuuki was totally glaring at Rihan irately.

"You…! Don't joke around, Rihan!" Gyuuki pulled his kimono's collar and made a close contact to his face, looking totally angry. "Just what the hell were you thinking you were going to do, huh?"

"Eh… um…, my head hurts very much right now, I probably suffer a temporary memory loss from the blunt force trauma caused by your brutality," Rihan said, deadpanned, while holding his bumped head painfully.

"Rihan…!" Gyuuki growled. He was seriously mad now, while Wakana was really confused of the sudden hostile exchange between the sworn brothers. Well, from one to another, while the other just tried his best not to cry from the violence.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Rihan said loudly. "I don't know what happened, okay? It's just… I was-…!" he was officially more befuddled by now.

It was like there were a lot of tangled strings inside his head that refused to straighten. Rihan didn't understand a lot of things, especially which included human's feelings, despite being smart. He was frustrated because there was no answer he could find about this funny feeling in his chest every time he saw Gyuuki and Wakana together.

He was irritated.

Seeing those two so closely together, irritated Rihan.

"You… do you _love_ Wakana-san?" Gyuuki asked then, narrowing his eyes in intimidating manner.

"Gyuuki-sama?" Wakana looked up at Gyuuki in mortification hearing the sudden accusing question to Rihan.

"What?" Rihan also looked up at Gyuuki with widened eyes, totally NOT expecting that.

"I asked whether or not you _love_ Wakana-san, Rihan," Gyuuki's glare and tone were so intense, boring into Rihan's golden-amber eyes.

"Gyuuki-sama, please stop!" Wakana pulled Gyuuki's sleeve from behind with pale desperate look.

"What are you talking about, Gyuuki?" Rihan totally didn't get this. What was his sworn brother getting at? Why did he ask something like that?

"You fool… why do you think you feel left out? Why did you suddenly do something like trying to kiss her just now?" Gyuuki asked again getting more intense that he didn't notice Wakana's voice and pull on his clothes.

"I… I don't kn-…!" Rihan was about to protest when he realized that Gyuuki had a point. He indeed tried to kiss Wakana just now.

"Please…! I said please STOP!" Wakana then yanked Gyuuki away from Rihan in one strong pull and looked at Gyuuki with tearful eyes.

"Wakana…-san?" Gyuuki widened his eyes as he saw the very heartbreaking look on her face.

"Rihan-sama can't possibly love me like that!" Wakana shouted then, "Because he already has Yamabuki Otome-sama! He'll never betray her like that! So don't…, don't accuse him of doing something he doesn't do…!" Wakana cried now, her tears falling down freely on her cheeks while she was trying to dry them away furiously with the back of her hand.

"Ah…," Gyuuki looked really mortified and guilty now for causing her to cry like that. "I'm sorry…," he said while walking slowly to her before pulling her to a gentle hug. "I'm sorry…, Wakana-san…," he said while closing his eyes in sad look as well.

….

While Wakana was crying on Gyuuki's chest, Rihan couldn't help dropping his jaw and widening his eyes until it was in the size of dinner plates.

_What on EARTH is going on here…? What the HELL is happening!_—Rihan honestly, truthfully, had no the slightest idea about all of this.

Wakana was crying… because Gyuuki accused Rihan of loving Wakana? Wait, that didn't make any sense. Then why was she crying? Wasn't she supposed to like Gyuuki? It was normal for Gyuuki to get jealous because Rihan almost kissed her, if Gyuuki also liked Wakana. But it didn't explain why she was crying on Rihan's behalf who was accused, right?

_Aaaa! My head HURTS! It's going to explode!_—really… Rihan was completely at a loss. He clutched his head in confusion and panicky. He looked at the hugging couple… okay, _not couple_, totally bewildered.

"I'm sorry…, please don't cry…," Gyuuki was still speaking comforting words with very gentle voice. He even kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Well, apparently, that was the last straw for Rihan's patience in dealing with this unexplainable irritation and confusion about his own feelings. Even though he still didn't have a clue of what was happening, he knew one thing. He didn't like seeing Gyuuki and Wakana being lovey-dovey to each other. _At all_.

"Stop hugging!" Rihan ordered so suddenly, startling Gyuuki and Wakana with his loud voice. The both man and woman then looked at the frowning Rihan with confusion on their expression. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like seeing the both of you get too close to each other," he huffed while pointing his forefinger at them.

There was a brief silence enveloping the three before Gyuuki sighed long. "No use… this guy really is dense…," he said in defeat while holding his dizzy head now.

"Gyuuki-sama…?" Wakana looked up Gyuuki with a questioning look. Her eyes were still a bit wet and red from her cry, but she looked better than before.

"This is impossible. He doesn't even understand his own feeling," Gyuuki said while slowly releasing Wakana's body and turning his curious gaze at Rihan.

"What do you mean by that?" Rihan put both of his hands on his own waist, making a face.

"You… aren't you actually jealous seeing me and Wakana-san holding each other?" Gyuuki asked again, this time with feeble look.

"Eh…?" Rihan flushed slightly.

_Huh?_—Rihan widened his eyes again as he felt that throb on his chest. _Why am I… huh? HUH?—_his heart suddenly beat a little harder, a little faster. He was completely mystified by this weird reaction his body was doing to Gyuuki's words.

"Je… jealous…? I am… of Wakana-san…?" Rihan's heart was thumping loudly now… in his own ears. He could feel his face heating as well.

Gyuuki almost fell over hearing that, but recovered completely while Wakana blushed and covered her mouth in surprise. "WRONG!" he shouted while pointing at Rihan's face in exasperation. "It's of me! _ME!_ You're jealous of me because I can hold Wakana-san this way, right?" he looked totally distressed as well now. The expression on his face screamed that _'This guy is totally unbelievable!'_

"Eh… um… huh?" Rihan, still blushing slightly, scratched his head with confusion again.

"You…! Are you really that _thickheaded_!" Gyuuki yelled now totally impatient with his sworn brother's personality. "Gaaah! It's so frustrating! FINE! Be that way forever! If you don't have any feelings for Wakana-san, I'll take her as my wife!" he snapped now, losing it completely.

"EEEEEEH!" Wakana and Rihan could only widen their eyes and shriek in unison, looking totally shocked and traumatized by Gyuuki's absolutely unreasonable outburst.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just now… did you…?" Rihan looked at the older man in total disbelief.<p>

"Ha, you have a problem with _that_?" Gyuuki asked with a challenging smirk.

"Yes, I DO!" Rihan objected immediately while sweating profoundly in pale face. "What the hell are you saying? She's still in high school, you know!"

"That's your reason? I can always wait until she graduates high school. Problem solved," Gyuuki said with a cool face. "That way… everything is okay, right?"

"Ugh…!" Rihan looked slightly intimidated by Gyuuki's confidence.

"Um… Gyuuki-sama… I-…I think, tha-…that's taking it a bit too far…," Wakana tried to stop this insanity because she hadn't heard about something as crazy as this happening. True she was legal to marry after she finished high school… but, wait a sec! Did she just get a marriage proposal from a guy nine years older than her? She didn't even understand the logic in it. What was the point doing something like this?

Gyuuki then turned to Wakana with somber expression now. "Am I… not good enough?" he asked while lowering his gaze to look at her in the eyes.

"Kh… eh…?" Wakana was startled seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"About me…, do you dislike me?" Gyuuki asked again.

Wakana jerked at that. "That's not true! I like Gyuuki-sama!" she said immediately. "But… marriage is… I mean… that's too soon, too serious for someo-…a kid like me… I mean… I…, I really…," she didn't know what to say to that. She really had no reason to turn it down, the proposal.

Gyuuki was physically gorgeous. He was smart, loyal, serious, and even though he was a bit gruff, he was cool and sometimes could even act tenderly. He was the epitome of a perfect guy. A perfect package for a husband.

But… this perfect guy… was supposed to be in love with Rihan and not with Wakana. Then why did he propose to her? She really didn't know the reason.

"Why…?" Wakana couldn't help asking. She was confused now. These past days, they only talked about Rihan and Nura Gumi in general so Wakana could adjust to her surrounding faster, and truthfully from all their conversation, she couldn't help catching that for Gyuuki, Rihan was totally _precious_ for him. Well, maybe the second most, because the first had been taken by Nura Gumi.

That was why… it didn't make any sense to her that he could just give up like that and changed his heart that fast. What was happening?

Gyuuki smiled small at her before answering. "You know and understand my feelings best," he said with caring expression, "and you'll be the only one knowing about it, just like myself knowing yours…."

Wakana took a sharp inhale at that and looked down. "That's… probably true…," she closed her eyes slowly in silence for several minutes, thinking, before she opened them again. "I understand," she answered then. "I'll accept… your proposal," she spoke with determined eyes.

"Eh—!" Rihan almost snapped his neck by turning to face her so fast. "Wait a—! Are you serious?" he stared at her in total disbelief as well.

"Yes… until I graduate from high school…, I'll be Gyuuki-sama's fiancé," she said gracefully.

It was a rare and very good opportunity. Wakana knew Gyuuki loved Rihan. Gyuuki also knew she loved Rihan as well. They both loved the same man… and realized fully that they couldn't have him. They understood each other's feelings better than anyone else. After all, they had a lot of things in common. Wakana's personality would complete Gyuuki and so was the other way around. And Gyuuki being _beautiful_ was a bonus.

The only challenge here was… whether or not they'd be able to fall in love with each other.

"Wakana-san…," Rihan held her hands and looked at her chocolate eyes with his beautiful reddish amber one. So much care reflected in that look that Wakana couldn't help blushing. It would be a little bit different from the 'love' she felt for Rihan… but she thought… if it was this man… she would be able to 'love' him as well.

"Gyuuki…-sama," Wakana looked back at Gyuuki shyly and Rihan seemed in horror seeing the entire strange pink atmosphere between the two.

"N-…!" Rihan was in panicky now, totally, because Wakana almost made those look she showed only to Rihan. That was… utterly unacceptable. "No way!" he said while grabbing both Gyuuki and Wakana's wrist. "I won't allow it!"

"Rihan… are you a little kid?" Gyuuki looked at Rihan with annoyed expression again.

"As a Nidaime of Nura Gumi, I can't allow it!" Rihan insisted.

"Uh… why?" Wakana also asked, not understanding the logic behind Rihan's objection.

"What does the deal with being Nidaime have anything to do with not allowing me to propose Wakana-san?" Gyuuki added as well, raising one of his eyebrows, totally in confusion.

"Well… it's just…! I don't have any specific reason! I just don't like it!" Rihan insisted more with desperate kind of look as well now.

"Are you a moron? What kind of reason is that? Ridiculous. You don't have any authority to command something as unreasonable as that," Gyuuki pulled his hand before turning away. "I'll talk to Shodaime about this matter immediately," he said while walking away.

"Wait a minute! Gyuuki! Hey!" Rihan was about to chase him when Wakana grabbed his hand and held him. Rihan looked back and met Wakana's eyes.

"Let him, Rihan-sama," Wakana said with a somber gaze. "It's for the best…," she continued with an emotionally moving smile.

"What do you mean…?" Rihan asked with a confused look.

"This way… we can fulfill our oath without having to walk away from Rihan-sama," Wakana said resolutely. Her eyes were strong, determined, and her hands that held his were tight, sure, positive.

Rihan looked stunned, speechless as he saw Wakana's confident self.

_It will be okay…. I'll be okay. Even though I can't have Rihan-sama's 'love', I will be always by his side. Together with Gyuuki-sama and Yamabuki Otome-sama…, I'll protect Rihan-sama and Nura Gumi as well!_—that was Wakana's naïve thought when she decided the destiny that she chose….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still can't accept it," Rihan frowned deeply at seeing Gyuuki and Wakana talking to his father about their decision.<p>

"Rihan-sama… you've been saying that for the past thirty minutes," Otome said with a feeble smile. She knew that her husband could also be childish sometimes, but it was a bit unreasonable this time.

"Well… I don't exactly understand what this is… but I feel irritated seeing them together. I can't accept the idea of them being together," Rihan covered his face. He looked angry, impatient, not like the usually carefree Rihan.

Otome had been watching closely these past days as well. Since that day they decided to have a kid, Rihan seemed more distracted than usual. He would sometimes space out, and then talk to himself about something she couldn't understand. But whenever he had his episode, she noticed that it was always when Wakana and Gyuuki talked together as well.

Rihan was watching them. He seemed worried and uneasy about them being so close together. Otome knew Rihan was interested to Wakana, but who wasn't? The girl was very cute, nice and kind. She was so cheery that the Nura Gumi which was filled by something heavy seemed more in color. She was like a fresh spring to this family. Moreover, Rihan's record with women wasn't exactly screaming 'faithful'.

Rihan liked playing around, it was his nature. He just loved Yamabuki Otome more than the other women. That was why, he married her. When Otome married Rihan, she was already prepared that he might 'stray' at some point. She wasn't really happy with that prospect, but Rihan would always come back to her eventually. _That_ comforted her a lot because she couldn't imagine living without him and his love. After living as his wife for four years, she got used to it and it was easier every time he had those episodes. And right now was probably one of his 'straying' moods.

Rihan couldn't choose the right time for this, could he? Just after he and Otome decided to have a kid….

Otome sighed long. This time, however, Rihan's interest was… probably one-sided? It was the first time for Rihan that a girl he was hitting on didn't reciprocate. The irritation he felt was… probably the product of unconscious feeling for getting challenged. It was more complicated now because the one he liked… apparently liked his sworn brother more. And Rihan hated losing. He probably didn't realize it himself that he yearned for Wakana's attention romantically because she was still a sixteen year old girl. He couldn't yet see her as a woman he could involve in his love life.

Well, the fact that Rihan liked Wakana wouldn't change, though. Because his subconscious felt it, alright. He was confused with the signals because Wakana was different from other women. But if Rihan was distracted, it would also affect his performance in leading the family. Moreover, in bed as well…. It wouldn't do if he couldn't focus. Yamabuki Otome hadn't been pregnant at all.

The Nidaime's wife huffed slightly, and then turned her face at the girl who was distributing dinner on the table now.

"What's wrong, Yamabuki Otome-sama?" Wakana smiled at her softly after she noticed that Otome were staring at her at some point.

Yamabuki Otome liked this girl. Wakana had been like a sister to Otome since the day the met at the hospital in Nagoya. It would be awesome to have her beside Otome always. If it was with her, Otome could share Rihan's love. She was better than other women outside. No, she was a LOT better. At least Otome knew her and trusted her. Moreover….

Otome blushed a little bit, earning a surprised confused look from the younger girl in front of her.

By including Wakana in their married life… the prospect was too embarrassing to think about, but it still made Otome's heart thump faster and harder as well. How could she convince this girl to 'accept' Rihan's feelings?

"Otome-sama?" Wakana asked with slightly concerned expression and tone. "Are you okay? You look feverish," she then put her forehead on Otome's and she blushed a little more.

"Ah… yes, I'm fine…," Otome stuttered a little, looking anywhere but at Wakana shyly.

Jeez… Otome was supposed to be a graceful young lady with quiet personality, but sometimes her fantasy could also make her this excited. She had to calm herself down a little. Everyone started to look at her funnily.

"Otome… you sure you're really okay? Your face is… very red…," Rihan also looked totally worried, but a little befuddled as well.

"Y-yes… probably… too much sake…," Otome said while looking down, embarrassed.

"Um… but we haven't even eaten dinner yet…," Gyuuki said slowly and unsurely and Otome had just realized that. Her face became even redder if it was possible. She really should learn how to lie better!

Wakana chuckled slightly before holding her hand. Otome looked up and saw Wakana's gentle smile. "Otome-sama is really kind and selfless… not wanting everyone to get worried," she said with total a total faith in her that Otome felt a bit guilty suddenly, but because Wakana's cute face was so close to her, she was totally speechless. "I'll take Otome-sama back to her room to have some rest," she then guided her to stand and excused themselves politely to leave the dinner table while the male parties were just staring at them with dumbfounded expression.

….

"What… just happened?" Rihan couldn't help asking with flushing face, still confused, but his heart pounding hard strangely.

Nurarihyon was still speechless with a very funny look, while Gyuuki was visibly paling as he was the only one actually catching the very subtle hints of 'interest' Otome had for his almost to be fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have to rest more, Otome-sama. You're quite active in our school after all," Wakana said while covering Otome's body with a blanket.<p>

"Wakana-chan…," Otome didn't respond to Wakana's statement and asked what she wanted to ask. "Are you really… going along with the engagement with Gyuuki-sama?" She looked at Wakana's eyes searchingly, wanting to catch any doubt and hesitation.

"Yes," Wakana just smiled cheerily.

Otome couldn't read her right. Her smile was natural. Wakana didn't fake it. She really liked Gyuuki. But that meant Rihan would…

"Really?" Otome hadn't given up. She couldn't. Seeing Rihan sad would kill her.

"Of course… what's with the sudden question, Otome-sama?" Wakana then asked back, slightly curious.

"No…, I think… isn't it a bit too fast…? I meant, Wakana-chan is still a high school student. You're still so young… maybe you still want to do many things, getting a lot of experiences before you devote yourself to only one person…," Otome rambled shyly while thinking how to utter her opinion without offending Wakana.

Well, yes, Wakana could claim for living Gyuuki and the other way around, but Otome still didn't understand why Gyuuki suddenly proposed to her just like that. There must have been a deeper reason… because it was impossible to happen in real life. The progress was too fast!

Otome then inhaled deeply before she asked the bomb question. "Do you really love Gyuuki-sama in the romantic kind of way?"

Wakana widened her eyes at that. Otome was worried if the teenager unstable judgment was the one talking to make her take this decision. "What… would make you think I have other feelings for Gyuuki-sama…?"

To Otome's surprise, Wakana looked slightly pale. Did Otome actually hit a jack pot? Did she agree to the engagement not because she loved Gyuuki romantically?

Then Otome suddenly realized what it was about. She widened her eyes as well. Rihan's interest in Wakana wasn't exactly one-sided. Wakana probably… had already fallen for Rihan as well. She was just afraid that her feelings for Rihan would bring misfortune to the family, or just scared that it would break Rihan and Otome's marriage.

_I see… it's her conscience as a girl who will put the happiness of someone she loves above herself…. Wakana-chan… decides to kill her feeling before it blooms too big and blinding her judgment._

Otome looked at Wakana solemnly before reaching out to her cheek and stroked it gently. "I'm sorry…," she said slowly.

Wakana widened her eyes even more. "Why… did you apologize to me?" she looked totally confused and alerted at this sudden turn of event.

"You… love Rihan-sama, don't you?" Otome asked sincerely, directly to Wakana's eyes, and her pupil constricted for a moment, sweat began to prickle on her face.

"W-what are you…saying? There's no such thing…," Wakana's voice trembled and her heart rate spiked up. Otome knew instantly she was lying.

"You lie…," Otome said, tightening, still stroking gently the vein on the girl's temple. "I know how you feel… I really do…. If you really don't love Rihan-sama that way, you'll be able to say it to my face, while looking into my eyes directly. Do you love Rihan-sama?" she asked once again, not letting her eyes stray from Wakana.

Wakana's lips trembled, her face getting paler, and her skin getting colder as well. She opened her mouth slightly trying to say what she had to say, "I…, I don't…!" but before she could finish her sentence, her tears fell down on her cheeks.

"Wakana-chan?" Otome was surprised seeing Wakana's hurt face then, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I'm… I'm sorry…! I can't… I can't lie in front of Yamabuki Otome-sama…! I can't…!" she started to hiccups while trying to cover her face and dry her tears then. "I'm so sorry… for falling in love with Rihan-sama…!"

"Wakana-chan…," Otome felt compassionate to the girl. This very adorable being was seriously in love. Rihan couldn't just play with her feeling and then left her be. Otome would make sure that this lovely girl had a place in this house.

Otome reached both of her arms to the still crying Wakana and hugged her tenderly. Her act seemed surprising the younger girl because she looked up at her with teary questioning gaze.

"It's okay, Wakana-chan…. Love cannot possibly destroy this family," Otome whispered softly while kissing the top of her head. "You're free to love anyone… you've done nothing wrong. You don't have to apologize," she then dried the girl's tears from her cheeks. She looked really surprised by her act then.

"B-but… aren't you jealous…?" Wakana set his confused look then.

"Well, at some point, yes…, but I'm more interested in what we can do _together_ rather than the disadvantage," Otome said with a slight smile that was almost unlike her at all.

"Eh?" Wakana flushed a deep shed of red at the implication of her words and smile. "O… Otome-sama?" She looked at Otome in a slight disbelief.

"What? Don't tell me you're not interested…," Otome's smile widened slightly.

"Th… this house brings a bad influence in you, Yamabuki Otome-sama…," Wakana said with very cute crimson face, totally looking embarrassed.

Otome giggled before hugging Wakana again more tightly. "Wakana-chan is so cute~! Rihan-sama has absolutely wonderful taste!" she giggled fawningly.

"O-O… Otome-sama? Wha—what are you… ah!" Wakana was surprised when Otome pulled her to lay down beside her on the futon. Her face was so pink and troubled, it looked totally adorable. "Otome-sama…!"

"Wakana-chan is so cute…. I like Wakana-chan so much," Otome snuggled her warmly with a content smile. "Stay beside me always…, Wakana-chan…," she whispered softly, making Wakana blush harder.

The younger girl then curved her hands on Otome's back and hugged her as well while closing her eyes. "Yes…," she said with a very pleased smile.

"Otome, are you o—!"

Bothe girls were startled when Rihan's voice was heard and the sound of the sliding door being opened invaded. They looked up slightly to find Rihan dropping his jaw on the floor with both eyes widened as big as saucers, staring at the very provocative position his wife and cousin were into.

Gyuuki was behind Rihan, looking shocked as well until his face was whitened like a piece of paper.

"Oops…," Otome looked sheepish as she saw the two while Wakana was paling with mortified look.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-I-I-… I'm sorry! It's… It's not what it looks like!" Wakana tried to explain with red flushing face while Otome was smiling innocently beside her.<p>

Rihan and Gyuuki were still staring at the both of girls open mouthed, totally speechless. But at least now they were seated in front of the girls on the tatami.

"Th-…, that was hot…!" Rihan then couldn't help saying with nosebleed trickling from his nose.

"Rihan-sama!" Wakana turned her face at the Nidaime with horror.

"Fufu…, a heaven for men, right?" Otome's smile was totally deceptive.

"Good job, my wife!" Rihan raised a thumb in a total bliss. Otome giggled at him.

Gyuuki and Wakana had to stare at the two with unbelievable expression. Gyuuki sighed long in defeat at that.

"Sorry…," Gyuuki then turned his face at Wakana. "Our leader and his wife are indeed eccentric like this…," he said, pretty embarrassed.

"Huh? Ah… I know…," Wakana looked down quickly after meeting Gyuuki's eyes. She didn't dare look at his eyes. She was so embarrassed she thought she would die.

"Well, actually, this incidence is Gyuuki and my plan," Otome said suddenly.

"Huh?" Wakana looked up so suddenly, so did Rihan.

"What plan?" Rihan turned his face at Gyuuki and then at Otome with questioning look.

"It's because you're so dense, Rihan," Gyuuki said with an annoyed look.

"Huh?" Rihan tilted his head again aside, looking more confused.

"As I thought… you don't even realize it, huh?" Otome giggled.

"He's usually so quick with women, and women love him for that that he doesn't even have to work to make them fall for him. But Wakana-san is different from other women. Despite Rihan's interest, you seem holding yourself back quite impressively. You even think about your loyalty firs before your feelings. That's a quality befitting the wife of Nura Gumi's leader," Gyuuki explained.

"But… my dense husband here still couldn't see you as the 'woman' he can involve in his love-life, because Wakana-chan is still so young," Otome added again.

"So… I tried to make him jealous of me so he'd quickly claim Wakana-san," Gyuki continued.

"Then… the proposal is…?" Wakana looked at Gyuuki in disbelief now.

"Aah… that was Otome-san's idea. She said if there was no extreme act, Rihan wouldn't realize it. Because he's an idiot," Gyuuki scratched his cheek slightly.

"Hey!" Rihan protested at Gyuuki's line indignantly.

"Sorry… you must have been quite confused," Gyuuki looked slightly guilty now.

"I see…, now everything actually makes sense…," Wakana sighed in relief then. She didn't have to look for a way to actually fall in love with Gyuuki. Even though Gyuuki was a perfect man, she didn't have any confident to love him romantically. He was like a big brother after all.

"Wait, wait, wait…! So in short, you want me to hook up with Wakana-chan?" Rihan asked then, confirming with a confused expression.

"Yes. She's a wonderful woman. You should take her as your second wife, Rihan-sama," Otome said with a smile.

"EH!" Both Rihan and Wakana looked so shocked at that.

"But…, Otome-sama! I don't want to intrude Rihan-sama and your married life!" Wakana protested so quickly in panicky because there was no way a woman could share the love of a man she loved most with another woman without getting hurt.

"It's okay, Wakana-chan. I'm used to it," Otome said while chuckling.

"Used to…?" Wakana jerked and then threw a glare at Rihan with heated expression. "Rihan-sama… just how many women you've played with in front of Otome-sama?" she asked with fire in her eyes that Rihan had to back off several meters away so as not to get burned by it, in totally pale face.

"Eh… err… not like that! I'm faithful to Otome! I swear!" Rihan said with panicked look.

"Then… what about me? Do you have feelings for me?" Wakana asked then while looking at Rihan's eyes with a look that could melt Antarctic island.

Rihan flushed deeply being confronted so openly and honestly like that. "Eh… err… I…," Rihan glanced behind her and saw his wife stare so blatantly at the scene with almost sparkling eyes, and Gyuuki close his eyes, blushing madly and trying his best not to face them.

A bead of sweat dropped from Rihan's head. "Um…, it's… it's 'love' I believe…," he said slowly, totally embarrassed.

"Then… I'm not as patient as Otome-sama. I won't be able to forgive you if you're being so close to another woman except to Otome-sama and me. You understand that?" Wakana said again with confident look and then before Rihan could say anything, she kissed his lips so suddenly with passion that Rihan widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh…! Wakana-chan… is so daring…!" Otome squealed lightly with blushing face at the hot scene in front of her.

Gyuuki shut his eyes more and covered his ears, not wanting to see or hear anything while grumbling, "I really don't get Otome-san…."

"She actually attacks Rihan first…!" Otome giggled again. "We did good Gyuuki-sama," she chuckled now while smiling at Gyuuki. "Thank you…," she added with soft expression now. "It's probably hard for you as well, huh?" she touched Gyuuki's arm.

"Not really…, for the Nura Gumi I love most… even though I have to kill this feeling over and over again, I'll still prepared to do it," Gyuuki said with conviction even though he was still covering his ears and closing his eyes stubbornly.

Otome smiled tenderly at Gyuuki and put her head on his arm. "And I'll be with you in supporting our Nidaime, so this family will flourish more," she said, closing her eyes as well.

"Ah… but I'll still have to wait for Wakana-chan to graduate from high school, right?" Rihan asked while curving his hands on Wakana's waist while the girl was sitting on his lap.

"You don't have to. I have planned to get married right away and then give birth at the graduation day," Wakana said with a cheery smile while hugging his neck.

"That's impossible! I still have to make a kid with Otome as well!" Rihan protested while looking at Gyuuki with 'Help me!' expression.

"I don't see and hear anything," Gyuuki turned away more.

"Then… why don't we make kids together?" Otome asked then.

"What!" Rihan looked totally shocked at the proposal and Gyuuki thought it was his cue to get the hell out of the room.

"Good idea," Wakana giggled as well seeing the horror on Rihan's face.

"W-wait a…! I won't be able to handle both of you at the same…! Gyuuki! Help me, here!" Rihan was desperate now.

"Then… please do your best, Rihan. Good bye," Gyuuki ran away.

"Gyuuki! You traitor!" Rihan shouted at his sworn brother while crying for real now.

Gyuuki closed the door and he huffed in amusement. "That's what you get for being a womanizer." He then walked to the corridor while Rihan was doing what he was doing in his room with his wife and his almost to be second wife. "May Nura Gumi spread their wings further…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>So… that was what happened. Rihan married Wakana when she was seventeen. And at that time, she was already pregnant with her first child.<p>

Otome, on the other hand, hadn't been able to get pregnant. That was where the problem started to arise….

**End of Part 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

***Fate and Destiny: **I just read in the origin of the words that fate and destiny, though similar and often used as synonym, actually have different meaning. **Fate is **something that's absolute, inevitable, and unchangeable; something that will definitely happen, no matter what you do. While **Destiny is** something that will definitely happen through decision and choice you make.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for making Wakana and Otome like this... T_T It's completely oOC of them... But I can't help it! I want to make this story funny no matter what! And, I apologize for taking so long updating this. My days had become unbearable lately because my dad was hospitalized *sighs*. I hadn't been able to write down anything until yesterday, that's why. So… it turned out I couldn't finish the story in part 2 as well. For everyone who wants a lot of drama for Yamabuki/Rihan/Wakana, sorry, there's not much in this part. But, please wait for the next chapter. The real problem of everything happens after this. I promise… and I'll try to maintain the humor part as well, duh…


	3. Red Strings on Their Pinkies Part 3

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. Luna only plays around with the characters.**

**Warning: **_het, AU, confusion in the last part (you'll get what I mean after you read it), more conspiracy (it completes the missing explanation in My Brother is Oyabun!), a slight oOC (on Wakana and Rihan, but THAT is understatement… T_T), hints of shounen ai (Rikuou/Rikuo), language… (well, Yakuza is Yakuza after all), etc… Oh! This is also unbeta-ed and unchecked as usual (sorry… TT_TT)._

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, for whomever reads this. Please do enjoy the new chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Red Strings on Their Pinkies—A Special Story of My Brother is Oyabun!<strong>

**(A Yakuza Brothers Series)**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, it's hard to decide which is more important… the family or the person you love most. Sometimes, it's also difficult to pick one between the things you love equally. Because it's no longer about you, it's about those things and about those people.<em>

_But, there's no one but you in the middle, and only you can be held responsible. For the things said and left unsaid, for the feelings erupted and buried deep, and for their stories told and left untold._

_Sometimes… it only needs patience and big heart to solve every problem, and only needs more love and passion to go through everything._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wakana!" Rihan hurriedly ran to his new wife as the young chocolate haired girl lifted the laundry. Yes, he had stopped calling her with <em>–chan<em> after their first night together. And that was even before the marriage. Moreover, together with Otome nonetheless…, that was a total heaven for the young very productive man like Rihan.

Though, Rihan had never thought that Wakana could be so brazen sometimes, especially after knowing she wouldn't offend anyone else… but still, his first impression of the young earnest teenage girl had never changed. She looked always innocent and very warm, like an angel in the family full of rude and harsh people such as in Nura Gumi.

Wakana turned her face at Rihan and smiled cheerily at him. "Good morning, Rihan-sama!" she greeted with the pretty glowing aura of a pregnant woman around her feature. Rihan was attacked by the sudden skip of a heartbeat. She was extra cute and sexy like that.

Too bad she was in her early pregnancy. Rihan wanted to eat her so badly! But of course he couldn't, wouldn't be allowed to do that, since _that_ could endanger his first unborn child, but still…, Rihan was young after all.

"What are you doing getting up so early and doing housework? You should be in bed, resting," Rihan approached her and slipped his hands on Wakana's stomach from behind, holding her with care and loving gesture.

"Jeez…, I can't be in bed forever, Rihan-sama. I need light exercise too for a healthy pregnancy, you know," Wakana said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but not housework, it's too hard for early pregnancy. Uncle Yakushi said so," Rihan scolded lightly, but while snuggling her from behind.

Wakana chuckled at that. "You're just lonely because you woke up alone in bed," she said, while shaking her head at Rihan's antics.

"That too… but you should really rest a bit more, at least until the first trimester. Let the junior staffs handle the homecare, okay? I want you and our first baby to be okay after all," Rihan kissed her on the hair and his hands were slowly creeping to Wakana's to steal the loaded clean laundry from her hold.

"Ah, Rihan-sama!" Wakana looked surprised as he was successfully distracting her and set her annoyed look at Rihan.

Rihan laughed slightly while giving a chaste kiss to Wakana's cute pouting lips. "Wakana's so cute!" he said while smiling joyfully and Wakana blushed, looking totally surprised and a little bit embarrassed by the sudden bold act.

Rihan grinned again at her funny expression. Aah, Rihan had never felt like this… this springing of bright happiness. He didn't know why, but Wakana could always make him feel so light, like he was soaring on the top of the world. He was so happy right now; too happy even, it was almost scary.

Wakana sighed then, but she was smiling contently as well after that and kissed Rihan's lips back, surprising Rihan in return. "Then would you help me dry the laundry, Rihan-sama?" she asked with playful smile.

Rihan blinked once before smirking wickedly. "I have a better idea than that." He tossed the laundry away and lifted Wakana bridal style.

"Hyaaah! Rihan-sama!" Wakana protested in total surprise while blushing madly.

Rihan laughed hard at that and, "Kuro-kuuun, please fix the laundry, will you?" he asked the youngest member of Nura Gumi who happened to be near them, but it seemed he was hiding and watching the two behind the shadow of a tree and he yelped in surprise as his name was called.

Wakana blushed even harder as the boy emerged to pick the laundry on the ground. He looked up slightly at Wakana and ten blushed as well, looking really embarrassed for getting caught spying by the Nidaime.

"Rihan-sama! You can't coerce a boy like that just because you have eyes on your back!" Wakana scolded the older man despite being carried away swiftly, very self-conscious as well, but she totally looked sorry for Kurotabou because he was just still a kid, only a year or two older than Wakana herself and Rihan seemed liking to bully the kid playfully. Since Wakana became his wife, he lost his toy after all.

"Isn't it okay? He loves to do that," Rihan was still chuckling as he brought Wakana back to their room to enjoy the morning nap again.

"You know, even if you force me to rest and lay on the futon, I can't really fall sleep again," Wakana said as Rihan lowered her down to their joined mattresses softly, her arms still circling Rihan's neck.

"Hmm… then don't sleep. We can still enjoy our time together in bed," Rihan smiled gently before nuzzling her nose lightly, and Wakana flushed instantly at the implication of his words this time. "I meant… _innocently_ enjoy our time together," he grinned seeing Wakana's red face again.

"Rihan-sama, you're such a teaser," Wakana's expression was troubled, but totally mixed with happiness as well that she looked so much cuter and adorable like that.

"And that's why you love me, right?" Rihan kissed her again softly and Wakana was dazed by the care and love he poured in every touch and kiss he bestowed upon her.

"Hmm… I love you because you're Rihan-sama…, and I'm sure Rihan-sama will be a wonderful most amazing father for this child as well," Wakana smiled wonderfully now caressing her belly softly.

Rihan couldn't contain his delight at seeing the loving gesture. The father wannabe then went down and kissed her stomach as a sign of his own affection for both the mother and the unborn child. He was truly-really happy seeing Wakana's smile and he always wanted to see that smile on her face. He vowed to protect that smile and he would make sure that his child would smile with happiness like that as well after he or she was born later.

Unfortunately, Rihan was so drunk on his own happiness right now that he wasn't aware of the slight change in the his family dynamic. He was so blinded by the loves and devotions his family had for him, that he failed to notice the stare of longing on his back, on the circle he unconsciously formed around him and Wakana.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamabuki Otome looked at the happy couple with downcast expression. Rihan and Wakana were celebrating the two months of Wakana's pregnancy. She thought they were good for each other and it was the honest feeling she felt. But, as expected, seeing them smiling together while fawning over the unborn child <em>without her<em> in the circle was a little harder for Otome's delicate feeling.

_I'm envious…. I'm jealous…. I wish he would look at me a little bit more too…—_was the thought spiraling inside Otome's head and heart.

It hurt and saddened Otome's own heart that she would think something as horrid as those. She knew it was irrational because Rihan loved Otome just as much as he loved Wakana. After all, Otome was the first wife. Rihan fell in love with her first and he was still in love with her from the way he looked and spoke to her. She also knew that Wakana also loved her, respected and adored her unconditionally as her former master and now as her older sister. But…, Wakana was pregnant with Rihan's child, and Otome wasn't. She couldn't.

_Why?_

Otome also wanted to get pregnant. She wanted to feel complete with a baby in her womb. She wanted something that belonged to her and Rihan only.

_Why can't I get pregnant?_

Impatience wormed into Otome's feeling. She couldn't stand this any longer. She was withdrawn more and more from their family. She drew a line to herself, not to disturb the happiness of Rihan and Wakana with her depressing thought. Rihan didn't notice her change of behavior. She was quieter now, afraid to speak her feelings out loud. She was scared that those horrible poisons called envy and jealousy would taint her heart more and more. It already had as she was thinking.

"Otome-sama?" Wakana called her for the third time and she was startled.

"Ah, yes?" Otome gulped slightly, hurriedly paying attention to the younger wife.

Wakana looked at Otome in very concerned look. "Are you okay? Lately… you're very… withdrawn," she spoke with quiet voice, almost looking afraid that she would offend Otome's fragile feeling.

Of all people in this house… why was it only this girl noticing her change? Why… Rihan didn't notice but her rival instead?

Upon her thought unconsciously considering Wakana as her rival rather than as a family, Otome realized she had to get away quickly before she could hurt Rihan or Wakana, or worse, the unborn baby in Wakana's womb.

"I'm totally fine, Wakana-san. You don't have to get worried over me. Just rest well, so the baby will grow up okay," Otome smiled saintly in front of her, while calling her with more formal suffix since they were equal now. However, she knew deep down, it was a fake smile no matter how good Otome pulled it out. She also knew that Wakana was still worried as she walked out the door.

Yamabuki Otome decided then, she had to take action first as a precaution before it was too late. She took a pen and wrote a letter, and then she left it on Rihan's desk. She believed Rihan would understand her reasoning and be willing to let her go. This was the best way to protect them and their family.

The next morning, Otome's trace was already gone from the main house of Nura Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan stared at the letter in his hand with a total shock on his expression.<p>

"Why…?" the very handsome Nidaime whispered the painful question quietly, still boring his gaze at the letters on that piece of paper. His hand was trembling and he still couldn't believe what he had read. He rubbed his eyelids to clear his sight and once again, reread the letter.

"Rihan-sama…," Wakana was already teary as she looked at her husband's slouched back. "Otome-sama…, why…?" She also didn't understand why her princess left. She put her hands on her mouth and closed her eyes as the fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Deep down, Wakana knew this would happen at some point. There was no way that Otome was okay seeing Rihan marry someone else. Moreover, it was Wakana, a girl, a teenage girl seven years younger than Rihan, _nine_ years younger than Otome, and she was Otome's former bodyguard as well. Even though Otome was the one persuading her to accept Rihan's interest and her own feeling last year, Wakana should have known that there was no woman, not a single one in this world wouldn't get jealous if her husband had interest in someone else.

Because it was human's nature, it was impossible to escape the feeling, unless she didn't love her husband at all. However, even if it was the case, even though she wasn't in love that much with her husband, she would still have a pride, a sense of belonging that she wouldn't let her man get stolen away. Yet, in this case, Otome was too much in love with Rihan that she couldn't bear the pain of seeing him with someone else.

Wakana understood it completely, because she was like that herself. Yes, she was okay seeing Rihan and Otome together because she loved both of them, but to tell the truth, sometimes she also felt lonely when Rihand paid attention more to Otome. She knew it was a stupid thought, but she didn't think about it voluntarily. It just happened that way because she still had a beating heart.

It must have been really hard for Otome these past months. After discovering that Wakana was pregnant, Rihan seemed paying more attention to her. Commonly, it was normal because there was the baby factor, and Rihan's excitement for almost being a father, but it seemed they had been too happy to notice that Otome was hurt.

"I'm such a foolish girl," Wakana said while sobbing, alerting Rihan who was still holding the letter in shocked face.

"Wa-Wakana…?" Rihan turned his face at his second wife with worried look. "Hey…," he clutched the letter hard on his palm and approached the younger wife with solemn look on his face. He held Wakana's shoulders and hugged her softly, letting her cry on his chest for awhile, repeatedly apologizing for being so insensitive and stupid and cruel and Rihan had to calm her down, that it wasn't her fault but his and his only.

Wakana shook her head and hurriedly tried to dry her tears after sometimes. "I'm going to look for Otome-sama!" she decided with determined red rimmed eyes. Tears streak were still visible on her face, but she looked so sure that it threw Rihan a little. "I'm not just going to let Otome-sama run away. I'll look for her and find her, and then bring her back!" she continued while turning her back to Rihan.

"Ah… but you're preg-," Rihan was about to protest when Wakana shouted again.

"I… I love Otome-sama! I'm not just gonna sit tight and wait to retrieve someone I love back to me!" Wakana clenched her fists and walked away with full resolution in her blazing caramel eyes.

Rihan was rendered speechless by that stubborn declaration. Wakana was acting more like a Nura than Rihan right now. He smiled small as he saw his wife huffing in confidence and walked with straight eyes and back. She looked really cool. "You're right," he responded finally. "We'll get Otome back no matter what. Because… she's also my destiny, together with Wakana," he spoke with determination as well.

But of course, because he was the boss, Rihan didn't really have to go by himself to look for Otome. He sent almost everyone out to search for her, but strangely, she just… didn't leave any trail to follow. She was like a ghost. It was so hard to find clue where to look.

On the fifth day of fruitless search, Wakana got so worried and impatient that she walked out herself to look for Otome. Of course, she was accompanied by Rihan and Gyuuki.

"I still can't believe Otome-sama's father refuses to lend a hand to look for her own daughter! What is he thinking!" Wakana was quite difficult to handle lately, probably because of the raging hormone that was affecting her emotion and mood. However, everyone was also worried if she would get too stressed out over this. After all, stress was a bad influence for her pregnancy.

"I really don't think you should do this, Wakana-san," Gyuuki said, almost looking worried himself… almost.

Rihan still didn't buy it that Gyuuki was only pretending to love Wakana when he proposed to her. The Second Head of Nura Gumi somehow could feel that Gyuuki's feelings for Wakana were real. It was a bit worrying considering…, but Gyuuki would never betray Rihan's trust, so he could be trusted to guard her around.

"But Otome-sama is important to me! I will feel really bad if I don't do at least this much!" Wakana said emotionally.

Rihan just shook his head to Gyuuki's direction and made contact to him with just his eyes, to let Wakana do as she pleased. His face was saying 'that's why we're here to protect her.' Gyuuki instantly understood the silent message and shrugged. He was still looking at Wakana with concerned look though, as they walked down the street.

"Where are you…Otome-sama…?" Wakana looked depressed now, and it worried Rihan as well.

Gyuuki threw a sinister glare at Rihan, as if berating the younger man for not keeping his eyes on both of his wifes equally. He quickly huffed and looked away, but it still smacked Rihan in the face that Gyuuki actually blamed him for this. They were silent then, just walking around the neighborhood until Wakana's legs hurt.

Rihan instantly knew the change of her expression and stopped the search to rest in the children's park. Gyuuki insisted as well even though Wakana was reluctant.

They sat on the bench, watching the children playing in comfortable silence as Rihan rubbed comforting circle on Wakana's back.

"Is she alright, I wonder…," Wakana spoke again softly with a very sad look.

Rihan looked at her sad face solemnly as well. And just after he vowed that he would always want to see the smile of happiness in Wakana's expression as well. He felt like a failure somehow.

Gyuuki huffed in exasperation. He should have seen this coming when Otome persuaded him to hook Rihan and Wakana up. He should have known that Otome decided to do that because she hadn't been able to get pregnant despite being married almost five years to Rihan. She did it because Rihan needed an heir, not because she wanted to.

But most of all, Gyuuki was pissed because Rihan didn't realize it first until it was too late! The person who confronted Gyuuki and told him about the change in Otome's behavior was Wakana, and she asked him to watch out for her because she couldn't really tell Rihan when Rihan was so childishly happy with the pregnancy. That Nidaime was such an insensitive insufferable leader sometimes.

Wakana was very perceptive and she caught a vibe in person's feeling. She must have been the one feeling worst because she couldn't prevent this.

"Let's hope she's okay," Gyuuki tried to cheer the young almost becoming mother as well, totally wanting to lift her mood, even if it was just a little.

Wakana nodded slightly and looked up at Gyuuki in a soft weak smile. Gyuuki smiled back at her tenderly.

Rihan was about to protest with a vein popping out of his head because of the warm cozy atmosphere between Gyuuki and Wakana when he saw a woman figure, holding a child's hand walking up to the park. He widened his eyes in shock and stood instantly and "Otome…," called her name in fascination.

Wakana and Gyuuki looked up at him right away as they heard what he said, and then quickly followed his line of sight and saw what Rihan had seen. Both Wakana and Gyuuki also widened their eyes in total shock.

And the first one to react was… Wakana. "OTOME-SAMAAAAA!" she momentarily forgot that her feet were hurting quickly launched herself at the woman in front of them.

"Wakana-san!" Gyuuki followed in a hurry because he was worried that something might happen to her and the unborn baby if she was too excited like that. And that, snapped Rihan from his own reverie.

"Otome! Wakana!" Rihan then dashed to them as well.

Otome was very surprised as her name was called simultaneously and she knew the voices who were calling her. She turned her face at the approaching figures just in time when Wakana jumped her. "Eeh!" she was totally surprised at that.

"Otome-samaaaa~!" Wakana hugged her tightly while crying out her name on her bosoms. Otome flushed at that, and short time later, Gyuuki and Rihan were also there while panting.

"Otome…," Rihan reached to her and hugged both the women on his arms. "Thank god… you're okay…," he sighed in relief as he smell the familiar fragrance of Otome. A fragrance that had always been able to calm him down to his core.

That was right, if Wakana was like a burning sunlight to bring him high, then Otome was the epitome of soft moonlight to let him rest in peace and calm. He was restless since she went away and he never wanted to feel like that ever again. Rihan needed both of them beside him.

Otome was in panicky as she was surrounded by the people she didn't want to meet most. "W-why… Rihan-sama, Wakana-san…, why are you here?" she seemed not understanding what happened as she was beginning to get restless herself, wanting to get away.

"Ah? What do you mean why? Of course we're looking for you!" Rihan then looked down at Otome with angry look. "You left so suddenly like that without telling anyone… how worried do you think we are?" He didn't mean to raise his voice, he didn't. He swore. But it just sounded like that because he was so worried and Otome visibly flinched at that.

"But…, I already wrote a letter… didn't you read it?" Otome looked at Rihan with a slightly frightened look.

"A letter like that isn't enough! My mind stopped working at the word 'I decided to leave' and because of the blur of my own tears, I couldn't read the continuation!" Rihan said with very complaining face. "If you really don't love me anymore… you just have to say so in my face, I can take it!" he closed his eyes in painful expression.

…_silence._

"Eh?" The three people who heard Rihan's last line looked at him in dumbfounded expressions.

"I know I was too young for you and you're not really satisfied with my performance, but still… leaving me just like that was cruel, Otome… when I love you this much…," Rihan said with a very depressed look now.

Otome was totally speechless at the very childish reaction. He knew Rihan was like a kid sometimes, but this… this was just too much.

"Rihan-sama!" Wakana suddenly chopped on top of the Nidaime's head _hard _with her hand, in a very furious look.

"Ow! Wh-what…, Wakana?" Rihan looked at Wakana with a surprised, pained, and confused look.

"You… do you mean you don't understand why Otome-sama left!" the young wife looked totally enraged at him.

"Ah… Wakana-san…!" Gyuuki was about to prevent before she exploded, but too late as she screamed so loudly.

"SHE LEFT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T PAY ENOUGH ATTENTION TO HER, YOU INSENSITIVE MAN!" Wakana grabbed Rihan's collar and shook him hard. "How can you NOT see it! She's hurting because you fawn over me too much! A woman's feeling is delicate, Rihan-sama! You've got to feel it with your heart! How could you think it's about something as unimportant as your performance! Aaah, looking at how moronic you're sometimes pisses me off!"

Rihan was shocked to the bone by the outburst that wasn't so like Wakana at all. Gyuuki was speechless that Wakana could say what he wanted to say most to Rihan in one breath and so fast like that, and Otome…, Otome was covering her face while sighing in embarrassment and exasperation because they made a scene in a public place. The child in Otome's hand was hiding behind her with sacred look.

While Wakana was still screaming and berating Rihan for his own stupidity, Otome looked back down a little. Then, she smiled that the boy who was slightly trembling. "It's okay, Seimei. They're not going to hurt you," she kneeled and ruffled the boy's head softly.

Gyuuki noticed that and asked. "Whose kid is that?" he asked, slightly worried. Even if she was desperate, she wouldn't kidnap someone else's child, would she?

"A child from Himawari Daycare Center," Otome said with a solemn smile to Gyuuki. "I work and stay there for the time being," she looked down with downcast look.

"Otome-san…. Why did you leave?" Gyuuki looked solemn now, seeing the obvious pain in Otome's expression. "If you love Rihan so much… why did you decide to leave?" he asked again, demanding explanation. If somehow, he was also responsible for her decision, he couldn't bear it. These past five days, his beloved Nuragumi became so gloomy it was hard to breathe there, and the person he loved most was miserable, as well as his wife.

"It's because I love him too much," Otome said, hugging the black haired boy she called Seimei softly. "I'm afraid… that I will do something bad to Wakana-san or Rihan-sama if I'm close to them…, when these ugly feelings called jealousy and envy blacken my heart too much. Getting in their way of happiness isn't my wish. I want to cool my head down a little, and need to stay away for awhile," she closed her eyes poignantly before she opened them again. "That's why I wrote that letter to Rihan-sama. I want to stay away for awhile, until I can cope up with everything, and I'll come back."

…_Silence again._

"EEEEEEEEEEH!" Wakana and Rihan who were already stopping their activity to listen to her reasoning, widened their eyes in a total shock.

"Otome-sama… you-you're going to come back home?" Wakana asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I already wrote it down in the letter. I need time like… a month or so before I will come back home to Nura Gumi main house," Otome said, huffing. "I'm the first wife, you know. I won't give that place to anyone else, not even for you, Wakana-san," she added with rivalry stare at Wakana.

"Ah… hahaha," Wakana laughed slightly in relief. This was the normal reaction. It should be this way from the start. "Then…, why didn't you tell us, Rihan-sama? Did you seriously stop reading beyond the word 'I decided to leave'?" she then narrowed her eyes accusingly at Rihan who looked really scared now and had to hide behind Gyuuki who also looked pissed at his worn brother.

"B-but…! I've never been left by anyone before…! I was so shocked that I didn't dare see the continuation of the letter…," Rihan looked really like a child right now, setting his sulking face and moping look, pouting as well like a kicked puppy.

"Ah…," Gyuuki smacked his own forehead with his palm. It seemed Rihan's self esteem and pride was quite injured at the fact that Otome left him. He really was a childish man. "You're so…, so moronic I can't even defend you anymore…," he said while stretching Rihan's cheeks hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Gyuuki~! It hurts~!" Rihan tried to release himself from Gyuuki's evil clutch, but this time, he didn't give mercy to his idiotic brother.

"Jeez…, Rihan-sama is really insufferable sometimes…, I'm so sorry that he's like that. Ah, even I'm embarrassed for him," Wakana covered her face and began to cry again. Her mood swing was at full force now.

"Wakana-san…, you really should go resting. It's early pregnancy. What if something happened to it?" Otome looked genuinely worried for her now.

"I know… but thinking that my pregnancy becomes the source of unhappiness for Yamabuki Otome-sama makes me really sad and I can't rest when I'm like that. I'm also jealous if Rihan-sama pays more attention to Otome-sama, but I don't want Otome-sama to go away from Rihan-sama because of me either…," she was still crying as and sobbing as she said that.

"Wakana-san…, I'm not unhappy because you're pregnant," Otome shook her head lightly while drying the tears from Wakana's face.

"Eh… then why aren't you unhappy, Otome-sama?" Wakana asked then, wondering, still hiccupping a little. Otome blushed visibly at that. She looked down while fidgeting now, very nervous and embarrassed so suddenly. "Otome-sama?" Wakana was slightly confused of why she would turn red like that.

Otome cleared her throat and gulped slightly as she leaned closer to Wakana and closed her eyes as she whispered something into Wakana's sensitive ear. She twitched as she heard the reason and looked at Otome with 'seriously?' look. Otome nodded slowly, still flushing.

"What… then it's totally easy to solve this!" Wakana said with a huff and a determination. She then turned to Rihan and pointed at him. "Rihan-sama!," she called.

"Y-yes!" Rihan instantly stood straight in response. He really couldn't defy his wife when she was like this.

"From tonight, you have to make love to Yamabuki Otome-sama EVERYDAY until she's pregnant!" Wakana said threateningly.

"Hee! Why?" Rihan was shocked hearing it, widening his eyes, totally baffled while Gyuuki was dropping his jaw in disbelief at the very absurd order.

"Otome-sama wants to get pregnant, so you are absolutely going to make her!" Wakana huffed regally in authoritative voice with her both of her hands on her hips.

"Wa-Wakana-san…!" Otome was very embarrassed by the brazen words the younger woman had spoken out that she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her to hide herself there for the rest of her life.

"Otome-sama," Wakana's voice softened as she held Otome's hand on her. "Please come home… together with all of us," she said while slowly bringing that hand to her lips and kissed the back of her hand gently. "We…, um, I really miss you…," she looked up at Otome's teary eyes now and once again hugged the older woman lovingly.

"Wa… Wakana-san…," Otome then cried while hugging Wakana. She was so happy. She was really happy that she had these people around her. Even though Wakana was her rival for Rihan's attention, she really did love this girl. "I'm sorry… for worrying all of you with my sudden disappearance…," she sobbed lightly as Wakana patted and stroked her back caringly.

"Yamabuki…onee-chan," Seimei pulled at the tip of her clothes lightly, looking slightly worried at her because she suddenly cried like that.

Otome released her hugging from Wakana and looked down again before drying her tears. She kneeled once again in front of Seimei and smiled happily at him. "I'm okay, Seimei. Now, I'll take you home to your parents, okay?" she said while holding the boy's hands.

"Nee-chan… will go away?" Seimei looked sad so suddenly.

Otome then smiled solemnly at him. "I'm going home… but I'll still come to Himawari everyday to see you," she added with a cheerful face that Seimei's expression also brightened instantly.

"Really?" Seimei asked with hopeful look.

"Yes, it's a promise," Otome brought out her pinky and then linked it with Seimei's while singing*, "_Yubikiri genman, usotsuitara harusenbon ni nomasu,_" then they both giggled to each other joyfully.

"Aah, Otome-sama will be a very wonderful mother," Wakana sighed in bliss at seeing the smile of happiness in Otome's face.

"You're right… Wakana," Rihan put her head on Wakana's shoulder from behind. "I'm sorry… for relying to you at a time like this. Even though I'm the husband who's supposed to be a place you two could lean on," he said, sounding ashamed for his own weakness.

Wakana turned slightly in raised eyebrows before she giggled. "That's marriage, Rihan-sama," she said with a very cheerful smile.

"And they live happily ever after," Gyuuki clapped his hand unenthusiastically. Rihan and Wakana then looked at each other before they burst out laughing as well seeing Gyuuki's weird look.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Otome—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>And then, this was that happened after that.<p>

Just like what Wakana had ordered, starting that night, Rihan did his best and made love to Otome every night while in the day he worked so hard to maintain Nura Gumi and entertaining the pregnant Wakana, until one morning, Otome got morning sickness of a first sign that she was indeed pregnant.

"I did it!" Rihan said in a full spirit despite the bags under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't been asleep to achieve that.

"Good job, Rihan-sama," Wakana was lately in a good mood because everything went well while cheering for the sleep-deprived Rihan and a blushing scarlet Otome.

Gyuuki's sweat dropped seeing the three, shaking his head at their antics.

And then, one morning, Wakana suddenly declared "I want to move out," with a suspiciously too cheery expression on her face, making Rihan drop his bowl of rice and Otome drop her spoon (she had to eat soft and liquids so as not to get sick).

"What?" Otome followed by "WHY?" Rihan protested at the same time, totally in shock.

"Hmm… how should I put this into words…?" Wakana was thinking with concentration as she tried to find a suitable way to explain her decision. "Ah, it's actually a very long list of reasons, but the underlined point is… I want to give this child an option to live the life he/she wants," she said then while holding her stomach which was still relatively small for the first trimester of her pregnancy.

"An option…?" Rihan and Otome looked at each other before they looked at Wakana with confusion.

"Yes…. I want this child to experience a lot of lives as a person, not only a yakuza's life, but also an ordinary life as an ordinary boy or girl… and then… one day, I want him or her to decide which life is most suitable," Wakana closed her eyes while caressing her belly lovingly. "I want him/her to decide their own destiny, not because they're obligated to, but because they want to," she opened her eyes now and looked at Rihan and Otome with a sure expression.

"Wakana… do… do you want to leave me…?" Rihan looked slightly pale at that.

"Eh? No, no, no. It's not that kind of moving out, Rihan-sama! Jeez, despite being a Casanova, you surely have low self esteem. I won't leave you. I just want to live outside Nura Gumi's main house," Wakana explained more. "You can visit me any time…, ah, but because Otome-sama is pregnant right now, you should visit me at the weekend," she said with a confident smile.

"But… Wakana, why would you suddenly want to move out? What's wrong with living in Nura Gumi's main house?" Rihan was still protesting, not accepting her preliminary reason at all.

"Aren't you listening to me? I've been stating the reasons since in the beginning," Wakana said, sighing. Her husband could be very slow as well sometimes.

"But the life of our children shouldn't be an issue! I won't object even though our child wants a life as a civilian," Rihan said earnestly.

"That's right, Wakana-san. You don't have to move out for something like this," Otome supported her husband's argument.

Wakana looked startled and widened her eyes but then she looked down with a solemn smile. "…wo heirs," she spoke lowly with unreadable expression.

"What?" Rihan scrunched up his expression, trying to hear Wakana's words.

"Two heirs… one family," Wakana said while looking p at the two seriously. "I don't want our children to be burdened by the constant comparison between brothers in the same family. A dispute is born because of it. If two heirs will bring such crack in Nura Gumi, then I'd like mine to withdraw first. This child has no idea what kind of expectation this family has for him. I don't want him to suffer for it," she said so surely that there was no room for the two to argue her this time.

Then Wakana smiled softly again. "Besides, I want him or her to have a lot of friends in school and everywhere. He or she can't really do that by living in a place like _this_, right?" she emphasized in the '_this'_ that got the point across Rihan and Otome's heads.

"Well… that's probably true… but being away from you will be very hard for me, Wakana…," Rihan still looked very reluctant. He really didn't want her to leave.

"It's okay, Rihan-sama. We can see totally each other every weekend, right?" Wakana said, "Oh, and I still need to study for my exam… and Rihan-sama always distracts me from studying, that's why," she added and a ton of rocks fell upon Rihan's head.

"Wait a—! That can't be the real reason, right?" Rihan looked like almost crying because of that and Wakana giggled heartily seeing his face.

"Rihan-sama… I love you very much," Wakana said with a very soft smile that sent Rihan's feeling to heaven. "But for Nura Gumi and for our children's sake… I want you and me to be patient with this arrangement. I'm very happy married to you and I won't regret every decision I make here," she got close to Rihan and kissed his lips softly before releasing it and looked at Rihan's eyes deeply affectionately.

"You know I love you too, right? I won't be able to let you go, ever," Rihan said before he kissed her back more passionately.

"I know…," Wakana put her head to Rihan's chest and hugged him dearly. "Promise me you'll always come in the weekend and spend the entire days and night with me," she asked with slightly trembling voice.

"Of course… even though I have to come with bullets all over my body, I'll still come home to you," Rihan closed his eyes and kissed her hair softly.

Otome could only be silent watching the two, not daring interrupt their scared moment of love.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Wakana—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, speaking about the outside Nura Gumi main HQ… do I need to buy you a house?" Rihan asked as the Wakana and he and Gyuuki had tea together just under the Sakura tree while Yamabuki Otome was in bed, resting. Her pregnancy was quite rough for her delicate body apparently that she had to have a total bed rest.<p>

"It's okay, I already bought one," Wakana said cheerily, making Rihan burst out his tea in surprise.

"Huh? When did—? How? I meant, where did you even get the money to buy a house?" Rihan widened his eyes at that, totally skeptical at that.

"Approximately three days before I spoke to Rihan-sama, I go to real estate agent with Papa Nurarihyon and Gyuuki-sama and Papa bought it for me when I asked," Wakana smiled while pouring him another tea because he had wasted it on Gyuuki's clothes.

"Eww, Rihan, that's just disgusting," Gyuuki protested at the younger man indignantly.

"Sorry, but… how come you were there instead of me, Gyuuki?" Rihan paled at the mention of that and glared accusingly at the older man.

"Rihan-sama is busy with his managing Nura Gumi. You're the head after all, that's why; I asked Gyuuki-sama instead to accompany us," Wakana said, still with her joyful smile that was as bright as sun.

"If you ask me, I'd have dropped everything and go with you," Rihan said while huffing sulkily.

"No can do, Rihan-sama. A head must prioritize family matters," Wakana said understandingly.

"Sometimes… you're so selfless that I'm worried whether you realize or not that I love you more than Nura Gumi."

Gyuuki visibly twitched at Rihan's statement, and Wakana almost dropped her own teacup, but both managed to hold in it pretty well. "Rihan-sama…, please don't say such things…. If there's a time when you've got to pick between Nura Gumi and me…, I want you to pick Nura Gumi first," she spoke slowly, her expression unreadable again.

"Wakana…," Rihan looked at Wakana with a confused look.

"Moreover, the head shouldn't say something as embarrassing as that," Gyuuki said, flushing slightly probably from embarrassment because Rihan was such a talker to a woman, even to his own wife.

"I understand that. You don't have to remind me all the time," Rihan huffed again at Gyuuki, a little bit annoyed. "And… Wakana will live there alone? Where's the place again? Isn't that dangerous? What if you're followed by strange person? I really still think you're safer in Nura Gumi's main house, Wakana," Rihan asked again, making clear because he was still worried after all. A young pregnant woman…, living alone in the unfamiliar house and neighborhood… who would help her with the housework and such?

Wakana looked down and then glanced at Gyuuki for a moment before looking down again. "It will be strange for a pregnant woman living alone… so…," Wakana blushed slightly before stating it. "I asked Gyuuki-sama to live with me until the child is born."

…_Silence._

Rihan dropped his jaw and his cup this time, wasting another batch of tea on the mattress now. "Gyu… GYUUKI~~~!" Rihan sent his sworn brother a death ray from his golden-amber eyes, while Gyuuki just looked at another way.

"It's impossible for you to be with her all the time. I, on the other hand… have a lot of free time," Gyuuki said with a small smile. The glare from Rihan was intensified and Gyuuki began to sweat slightly, nervous. "It's just for appearance, Rihan. What do you think the people would say if you go to her house every weekend when she's supposed to be living alone?" he explained. "I can be her bodyguard there and act as her husband and you're our relative that visits every weekend. It's perfect," he said.

"Then you'll be Wakana's husband and the father of _my_ child?" Rihan was still glaring and his tone was completely possessive of what was his.

"I told you, just for 'appearance'! That way Wakana-san will be safe and she can focus on her study and taking care of her pregnancy. I can help her with everything in the house as well, and I'll disappear when you come to visit," Gyuuki tried to convince him.

"I still don't like this arrangement one bit," Rihan huffed again in irritation.

"You're worried I'll fall for Gyuuki-sama?" Wakana asked with an amused smile.

"That too…, eh?" Rihan looked up and saw the dumb stare from Gyuuki and a giggling Wakana. He went red immediately. "I- I meant…," Rihan didn't know how to sound his worry over the fact that Gyuuki might snatch Wakana away from him. He knew in his head that it was impossible, that Gyuuki would never do something like that, but still… his heart refused to understand. He was insecure if Wakana would fall for other men too. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You're such a childish insecure man…," Gyuuki shook his head in disbelief that Rihan was still worried over something like that.

"Shut up!" Rihan glared heatedly at Gyuuki again.

"Don't worry, Rihan-sama. Whatever happened, my heart and body belong only to Rihan-sama," Wakana said, still giggling but now she was already hugging Rihan's arm affectionately.

"I know…," Rihan looked at Wakana with nervous smile before he kissed her hair again. "Just… want to make sure that you're always be mine… forever," he continued while hugging the girl tightly now possessively.

Gyuuki closed his eyes and smiled in amusement. Rihan immediately called him creepy to pay him back for his teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Gyuuki-Rikuou—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Some years later in Nejireme, Gyuuki Gumi Head Quarter….<p>

"Hmm… so that's why Rikuo and I weren't raised together as brothers…," Rikuou said while playing with his wooden sword.

"Yes, Waka… to prevent the dispute and crack in family because of multiple heirs, Wakana-san gave up her position as the wife in the family and lived outside as the spouse. Her sacrifice for the Nura Gumi is legendary among the guys; even Nurarihyon-sama respects her so much for her decision," Gyuuki looked up at the blue sky with nostalgic expression.

"Ah, so… in the end…, Rikuo is still… my lil bro," Rikuou looked at his sword with unreadable expression.

"Your older brother," Gyuuki corrected, sweat dropping at the boy's insistence of taking the other Rikuo as his younger brother instead of the other way around. "I remember the day when both of you were born. Despite the two months difference in pregnancy, you were born in the same day. Waka, you were born prematurely because of a slight accident, and we were in panicked state that we forgot to call your dad. While Rikuo…, Wakana-san went into labor because her water broke after delivering Otome-sama in the hospital. It was an uproar and blur after that. And Rihan's face when he came to the hospital after he was told that both of his wifes were about to give birth… ah, I can't forget how priceless his expression was…," Gyuuki chuckled slightly remembering Rihan's sick face as he had to be there to help and guide both of his wifes give birth.

"I heard you helped Wakana Mama give birth to Rikuo," Rikuou said with a wondering look if the rumors were true.

"As a matter of fact, I did both of you, because your dad fainted at the sight of so much blood coming out of his wifes," Gyuuki chuckled again, totally amused at the memory.

"He could be such a wimp despite being a head of Nura Gumi, huh?" Rikuou sighed long at that.

"It's different you know… seeing the one you love most covered in blood like that and seeing other people covered in blood in the battlefield. The mental challenge is tenfold harder for once. I'm surprised Rihan could stand up until in the middle of it," Gyuuki said with a slight awed smile.

"Hmm… I bet Gyuuki was more concerned about my dad fainting than helping both my mom and Wakana Mama give birth," Rikuou stood then, not looking at Gyuuki as he posed the last stance of his sword practice.

Gyuuki twitched slightly at the flat tone and the way he refused to look at Gyuuki's face. "What's with the strange statement?" he asked then.

"My dad…, you were in love with him?" Rikuou asked slowly, quietly.

Gyuuki widened his eyes in surprise at that. Surely, he mentioned some part that indicated that he loved Rihan that way, but he had never thought this kid would catch that part quite… accurately. "That's right. I did love Rihan, mm… still love him until now," he said proudly, staring at the back of Rikuou's neck.

Rikuou then hurriedly turned around and looked at Gyuuki with a very emotional look. "Not fair…, why can you love my dad without any shame… but I'm not allowed to love Rikuo the same way?" he asked then directly boring his crimson eyes at Gyuuki's reddish amber ones.

Gyuuki widened his eyes even more as he heard that. But before he could say anything to the confession of the twelve year old boy, the boy had turned his back again and ran away.

"No… way…!" Gyuuki gulped slightly, his back freezing in that instant, his hands trembling so bad that he dropped his own sword. The sickening feeling crawled up from the bottom of his stomach to his throat. "This is impossible…! Is Rikuou… with Rikuo…?" he didn't think it would become this way.

When Gyuuki asked Wakana to give up the position twelve years ago, he thought it was for the best. Because he only wanted to protect Nura Gumi… and the children of Rihan…, of the person he loved most… so they didn't have to fight for who would become the head of Nura Gumi, so one of them could have the choice of living a normal life.

Gyuuki had never expected that Rikuou would develop this kind of feeling to his half brother!

_Is this my fault…? Because I'm greedy? I want to protect everything… I ended up planting a seed of destruction into my own family?_—when the thought crossed Gyuuki's mind, he became really-really scared of what the outcome of this mishap, a factor X of his carefully planned future of Nura Gumi.

Gyuuki had to do something to fix this. He had to crush that seed before it bloomed to be the flower that would destroy Nura Gumi's existence entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Gyuuki-Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo blinked slightly as he stared at the jet-black haired middle aged man in front of him. He had ever seen this man before… somewhere. But he couldn't seem to recall where he had seen him.<p>

Anyway, why was this man blocking his way? He was in the middle of running away from home, or precisely, from a certain someone. He couldn't stand being in the same town as Rikuou anymore with his escalated pranks. His ass half brother had decided it was okay to ambush him when he was on the way to school and kidnap him. It was really bad because some people actually saw and the police was involved as well. He had inconvenienced Rikuo's mom because of that and it was just too much for a prank.

Rikuo then decided to leave home after writing a letter to his mom. He didn't want her to be inconvenienced even more as it was because of Rikuou's pranks. That guy had just to cool his head for awhile with this little parting. Rikuo would stay in Nagoya for the time being with his friend's family. Kiyotsugu said he had villa over there. Rikuo would borrow it for awhile. He needed serenity not to go insane because of Rikuou.

"Rikuo…," the man called his name and Rikuo went alerted. This man actually knew him, so he indeed must have seen him at some point. "Do you remember me?" he asked then slowly.

"I'm pretty sure… we've met before… but…," Rikuo felt a bit bad that he couldn't remember this man's name. "Ojisan… who are you?" he finally asked, slightly nervous. The cold exterior of the man was a little scary for him.

The man then bowed slightly in front of Rikuo to level his eyes on Rikuo's. "I'm Gyuuki Umewakamaru from Gyuuki Gumi. One of Nura Gumi's alliance family," he said slowly.

Upon hearing the name, the fragment of memory entered Rikuo's mind. Yes, he knew this man. He was always behind his dad when he visited the main house. How could he forget? Well, in his defense, this Gyuuki guy never stood out too much, always quietly watching from behind his dad so Rikuo never thought much of him.

_Huh? Damn! If he's from Nura Gumi… then I'm busted for my running away act!_—Rikuo had just realized it and sweated profoundly.

"What's wrong, Rikuo?" Gyuuki asked slowly, but his expressionless exterior made it hard for Rikuo to read him. Yet, when looked up slightly to glance at his eyes, his reddish amber irises reminded him of Rikuou.

"Um… why is Ojisan here?" Rikuo asked tentatively, wanting to stall as long as possible before he was hauled back to Nura Gumi and was presented as sacrifice for the demon kind called Nura Rikuou.

"I… want to speak to you," Gyuuki said with a slight stiff smile.

Rikuo instantly knew this man wasn't used to smiling. Even though he was dandy and handsome….

_Huh…?_—Rikuo felt strange as he smelled the plum fragrance from this man. _What's… with this nostalgic feeling?_—Rikuo was a bit confused as he felt the familiarity with Gyuuki's smell. But he hurriedly stored his wondering and confused thought at the back of his head as the man stood straight again.

"Would you… accompany me for awhile?" Gyuuki asked him calmly now, and the breeze of warm spring afternoon enveloped them softly.

Rikuo was slightly entranced by this man. Just like his dad and Rikuou, this man had that special aura that made people want to follow him around, almost inhuman but very gentle and soft it was comforting. Even though he wasn't used to smiling and his serious look was a bit scary, Rikuo thought… he could trust this man alright.

"Sure," Rikuo said with a small smile.

Gyuuki widened his eyes for a moment before softened his gaze. "You really… look like Wakana-san…," Gyuuki spoke lowly.

"Eh?" Rikuo was a bit surprised that Gyuuki knew his mom, but he didn't dare ask how he knew.

"Let's walk for a bit," Gyuuki offered his hand and Rikuo accepted it without thinking.

_Argh! Now I can't run away anymore!_—that thought crossed Rikuo's mind a little bit too late.

Gyuuki smiled a little more and pulled Rikuo to walk side by side with him. "Why are you in this place at a time like this, Rikuo? And with that overnight bag…," he asked slowly then.

Rikuo's heart skipped a beat at the question and the beads of sweat on his face were increasing in number. He tried to look for reasonable excuse, and then answered slowly. "I only want to… stay over at my friend's place," he mumbled lightly.

"On a school night?" Gyuuki raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't okay? I'm a boy who likes to play," Rikuo said with a pout.

Gyuuki huffed slightly, looking amused. "You're right. That part of you resembles your dad," he said, looking slightly happy. Rikuo was fascinated as he saw the micro change of expression. Gyuuki was surprisingly expressive in his own way. "You must have a lot of friends. I bet Rikuou-sama is a little bit envious of you," he continued.

Upon hearing Rikuou's name, Rikuo twitched and stopped walking, surprising Gyuuki.

"What's wrong?" Gyuuki asked, in a slightly wondering look.

"His name… would you please not mention that idiotic brother of mine's name in front of me?" Rikuo asked heatedly. "Right now… I can't stand even hearing his name," he continued, clenching his free fist and seething.

Gyuuki looked really surprise at the aggressive response. "About Riku…," Gyuuki stopped as Rikuo glared at him for almost mentioning Rikuou's name again. "Okay… about Waka…, you don't like him?" he asked then.

Rikuo huffed. "That's not it. I'm fine with his existence. He's the one who always makes my life miserable all this time!" he said, protesting. "Can you believe him? He's such insurable devilish asshole with all of his pranks! And he even…!" and Rikuo told how unbearable Rikuou's mischievous acts all this time.

Gyuuki heard Rikuo's complaints with serious expression and Rikuo was grateful that Gyuuki didn't mind his ranting about Rikuou.

"And lately… his pranks have been escalated again," Rikuo ten looked down, blushing a little in shame. "He gets… more sexual day by day," Rikuo held the hem of his clothes with trembling hand while gulping. "I'm scared… and I've just to get away from him for awhile…," he confessed then, almost crying.

Gyuuki quickly kneeled down in front of him as he spoke out his feeling. He brought his hand to Rikuo's cheek and asked "Did he do something to you?" now his face looked so pale and worry was featuring his expression.

"No… not until like that…. I told him I was going to hate him so much if he continued, and he just stopped. I guess he still has a shred of humanity left in his evil-evil being…," Rikuo looked down again, shaking in annoyance while blushing harder. "I'm ashamed… that I was so weak and couldn't fight him properly like a boy could… and had to run away like this…," he continued, totally depressed. Even though his father had taught him to fight, he just couldn't match Rikuou, not when his younger brother was always training regularly.

Rikuou was always better than Rikuo, he knew that perfectly well. Didn't mean he could accept it right away. Even Rikuo had his own pride to be recognized. Even though he couldn't be compared to Rikuou at all, he still had value in Nura Gumi. He would make sure he still had that value. But right now… he needed time to cool down before he resorted to killing his own half brother in the burst of yearly suppressed rage.

"It's not shameful. You actually choose to lower your pride for a greater good. I'm impressed," Gyuuki spoke with sure expression and Rikuo looked up at the middle aged man in shock.

"Ojisan… thinks so?" Rikuo couldn't believe his hearing that Gyuuki actually approved his running away act.

"Yes. Rather than hurting the Sandaime wannabe unnecessarily, you choose to stay away for the sake of our family. I know someone who will do the same thing, and I respect and love that someone deeply," Gyuuki ruffled Rikuo's hair with fond in his expression.

Really, this Gyuuki wasn't like what Rikuo thought at all. He was more like… a father figure? Even more than Rihan with his overwhelming charisma, he could see more of a father from this guy. Surely, Rikuo loved Rihan as his father… but he was more like an idol rather than a real father. It was really strange… even though Rikuo didn't really know Gyuuki, he felt a lot closer to him than to his own birth father.

_Why… am I feeling this way…?_—Rikuo couldn't help asking himself in confusion. It really didn't make any sense.

"Gyuuki-ojisan… sounds like a father, do you have kids?" Rikuo couldn't help asking to distract himself from his own senseless thought.

"Well, not exactly my own children but… I take care of two kids back at my home," Gyuuki's expression softened. "They're trouble makers and very naughty sometimes, but they're very cute as well… good kids…," he continued while closing his eyes, his expression very calm and tranquilizing. It warmed Rikuo's heart as well.

"I wish Rikuou could be calmer like Gyuuki-ojisan… and I won't be in this kind of hardship everyday…," Rikuo sighed, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to say Rikuou's name because hearing his name pissed him off again. "Damn, I said his name…!" he grumbled in irritation once more at the reawakened infuriation.

Gyuuki chuckled slightly seeing it. "You know… Rikuou teases you all the time probably because he likes you so much," he said and Rikuo twitched again hearing his name.

"I wish it was for some other reasons… but I can't help agreeing with you, Gyuuki-ojisan. Rikuou has an unhealthy obsession to me. It has always been since we're little kids," Rikuo sighed, very troubled. "I wish I could be more understanding, but it's just too much. He really needs to grow up, or at least learns to do just that a little. It's getting unbearable to let him get away with everything," he continued.

"Then you shouldn't lead him on," Gyuuki said with serious almost cold look that Rikuo had to shiver a little seeing it. "Promise me… that you won't lead him on to pursue his feeling. Hit him if he gets too close, kick him if he forces himself to you. Don't show him how he affects you," he said putting his other hand on Rikuo's other cheek while staring so deeply inside his eyes with his fiery reddish amber pool. "Show him you're strong… and doesn't really need him in your life," he continued once more, convincing the almost thirteen year old boy.

"Ojisan…," Rikuo was feeling rather odd of why Gyuuki said something like that. It wasn't exactly provoking to Rikuo to hate Rikuou, it was like… a self defense? For Rikuo to use if Rikuou ever 'attacked' him frontally? Rikuo couldn't really understand, but it felt that way. "Of course I'll do just that," he said in a huff. "I promise."

Gyuuki sighed softly in relieved look at that, and Rikuo was even more confused of why he would make that kind of expression.

"I'll hold your promise, alright. Are you still going away?" Gyuuki asked then, breaking the heavy atmosphere Rikuo didn't realize was there before Gyuuki changed the subject of their conversation.

"Yes," Rikuo said surely. "Rikuou needs a lesson, and what can be harder lesson than taking his toy away from his childish self?" Rikuo grinned mischievously at that.

"I see…," Gyuuki smiled small again. "Even that part of you is similar to Rihan…," he said while standing up again before turning away. "Thank you for accompanying me for awhile. The station is just in front of you. Have a nice trip," and then the dandy middle aged man walked away, as if he was just there to escort Rikuo to the station.

Rikuo tilted his head aside, totally perplexed by the sudden appearance and disappearance of this Gyuuki. "What a unique ojisan…," he mumbled while walking forward to buy a ticket for his short ride to Nagoya.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Gyuuki Umewakamaru—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Gyuuki walked into the main house of Nura Gumi calmly. He was greeted by the people in the family respectfully and he entered the meeting room just like usual, as if nothing happened in the earlier afternoon.<p>

"Yah, Gyuuki," Rihan smiled at him as he saw the sworn brother came.

"Gyuuki, you're late! The General Meeting was over fifteen minutes ago," Rikuou was beside his dad, scolding Gyuuki huffily, probably while helping and learning or simply stealing Rihan's skills.

"I met someone else first," Gyuuki said before sitting in front of Rihan.

"Someone more important than General Meeting of Nura Gumi and Dad?" Rikuou looked skeptical at that. Well, Gyuuki couldn't blame him for suspicious, remembering their history and shared secrets.

"As a matter of fact, he was just as important for Nura Gumi's future," Gyuuki responded still closing his eyes coolly before he opened them again to look at Rikuou. "A person who'll make sure that you can be the leader of Nura Gumi someday," he smiled small, feeling totally at ease now. He was sure that Rikuo would protect the promise no matter what, because the kid, despite not despising his half brother, actually couldn't stand him as well.

Rikuo would be okay to put off the fire in Rikuou's feeling towards him. They would be alright.

"You sound so sure, Gyuuki," Rihan laughed slightly, looking at Gyuuki funnily.

"Isn't _that_ already decided from the start?" Rikuou looked confused. "I'm the sole heir of Nura Gumi."

"Well, life is like a wheel, sometimes you're up, sometimes down. Just think that I put a stick to stop the spin, and make sure you're always on top," Gyuuki said again confidently.

_Because when you're on top, Nura Gumi will be on top as well…_—Gyuuki's thought added with certainty.

"You're extraordinarily strange today, Gyuuki," Rihan shook his head as he continued reading the reports from other heads of the alliances.

"Isn't he always?" Rikuou added with an odd confused look at Gyuuki.

_And when Nura Gumi's on top… I'll be happy…._

"Strange, but clever," Gyuuki chuckled and both Rihan and Rikuou agreed to call him creepy again.

_My happiness… is my beloved Nura Gumi happiness…._

**The End of Red Strings on Their Pinkies**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

*****_**Yubikiri**_**: **Pinky Swear. The songs literally meaning: 'pinky swear, if you're lying you'll drink a thousand needles'. It's a child's song about promise and the nasty punishment for lying or breaking the promise. Yes, the song is creepy, but it's really a child song.

**A/N: **Do you actually get what happens in this chapter, especially when it's reaching the end? If you're confused, then I'm successful. XDDD. Sorry, it actually explained Gyuuki's antics in 'My Brother is Oyabun!' Not all, just part of his reason. He has a bigger issue than this, actually, and will be explained in the next chapter of My Brother is Oyabun! This only detailed the 'promise' between Gyuuki and Rikuo, that Rikuo wouldn't fall in love with Rikuou no matter what. I guess we know what happens in My Brother is Oyabun, right? And the part where Rikuo was running away? That was mentioned in chapter 3 of My Brother is Oyabun! as well.

So… this will be the end of these three shots, about Rihan and Wakana, Rihan and Yamabuki, and Gyuuki's involvement in their relationship. Yes, it's complicated. I LIKE complicated relationship XDDD. Anyway, what do you think? Please do and vomit those thoughts out. I really want to hear… err, I mean read them ^_^

See you in the next installment of Yakuza Brother Series!

**With Love,**

**Lunaryu~**


End file.
